


As Much As The Desire Wants

by justurhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys' Love, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justurhoe/pseuds/justurhoe
Summary: Just his luck, Suga is born an omega, upon this knowledge his parents are quick to abandon him leaving him to live in a orphanage.. he is now 17 and soon he's allowed to live alone as his orphanage will only keep him till he's 18.. 18 is also the year he will find his mate and that is the one and only thing he doesn't want to.. everyday at school he tries to hide the fact that he's an omega but as 17 kicks in he started to experience his heat and people are starting to suspect.. he can't let them know or else he'll be hunted down too..





	1. Omegas

Suga's POV

 

it's been two years since i've been living in this school of course i try to hide my identity.. it was going so well until last year kicks in.. my heat started to be really strong i had to take a few days off from school.. it happens once a month and people are starting to suspect as i notice some of the people that talks to me are lesser.. what can i say it's the fate of being an omega.. no one wants to be seen with a pathetic being.. and the worse of it all is the fact that we are bullied for no reason why and then sometimes they used us as sex tool.. yes they are alphas.. this whole time i've always been friends with the betas because alphas pisses the fuck outta me..

they are born with blessed genes and all.. they practically have a great future ahead of them from when they were born.. they don't have to try to do anything they just master it.. most alphas i guess.. they are wanted everywhere.. lucky for them they are the kings of the world while we omegas are treated as shit no matter how well you did in life.. they just ain't having the fact that an omega can be as smart as an alpha.. yes i am a straight A student matching up with those alphas although our physical is too different but when it comes to studies even omegas can be good.. 

there are a few types of omegas in this school.. most of them are the quiet ones, they stay out of trouble just like me.. some are mated to the famous alphas benefiting them by gaining the alphas protection.. just so you guys know.. we are hated because we produce pheromones that causes the alphas and betas to go to immediate heat.. people think that we are a walking prostitute, rude yes but they are not wrong.. we do not know when the heat can attack us especially in this crucial times.. 

and the best part of being an omega is nothing.. we are treated like shit that's it.. no other words to explain it.. i was fully exposed yesterday as i walked in and someone yanked my hoodie away revealing the collar i tried so hard to hide.. yes un-mated omegas are suppose to wear collars to prevent unwanted mating.. i don't have a choice the heat could come anytime i'm just trying to protect myself..

"you dirty slut" the guy who yanked me spat.. he used to be one of the people i talk to and now he looks at me like i'm trash

"fuck you" i spat back as i pushed him away 

"ungrateful whore!" he yelled as he pushed me to the lockers, "i kept you company and this is how you repay me!" he yelled gaining the others attention.. as people started to gather i can hear their whispers

"no way Sugawara is an omega?!" one of them said

"fuck i thought he's a beta as he's smart and all"

"un-mated on top of that, what a slut, walking around exposed like that"

"disgusting" 

so much insults are directed to me.. i balled my fist as i pushed the guy away, "thanks a lot" i spat as i stormed away to my locker, grab my things asap and went to my class.. i immediately took the seat in the back, the one in the corner of course.. i groaned internally as i lightly tugged my hair.. fuck this isn't how it's suppose to be.. even though i'm so close to getting away this just had to happen.. i was deep in my thoughts when a group of people surrounds me.. i looked up to them only to see them smirking..

"can i help you" i said and they all laughed

"yeah, you can.." one of the girls said as she dumped a juice on my hair

"oh you forgot the straw" the other one said as she threw the straw at my face 

i sighed as i looked away, "are you done" i said and they laughed

"don't worry we'll keep you company in the breaks too" they said as they walked away 

i sighed heavily as i stood up and went to the bathroom.. a lot of people staring at me and most of them laughed at me.. of course they just had to do that.. i went to the sink and washed the juice away from my hair.. i sighed once again as i refuse to see my reflection in the mirror.. god i'm so pathetic i should've just gave them a few beatings before running here like a coward.. i gripped the sink hard as tears started to stream along with the water from my hair.. 

godamnit i didn't wish for any of this.. why.. fucking why?! i gritted my teeth hard.. i washed away my tears and wash up my face as i calmed myself.. i was about to open the door when a bunch of guys came in making me took a few steps back.. they gave me those nasty smirks as one of them grabbed me by the wrist.. my heart beating so hard as panic washed over me..

"what are you doing" i said the fear obvious in my voice

"heard you were an omega.. and un-mated on top of that" one them said as he took a step forward making me took one back

"what's that gotta do with you" i said as i tried to shake him off

"say boys,we could have a little.. fun right" the one in the center said as he pushed my hoodie up revealing my bare chest and one of them quickly tugged my pants down.. i was panicking in this point as i used everything i had to shook them off, of course to no avail.. warm tears started to form in my eyes as they managed to remove my belt.. one of them started to remove my collar too and i panicked as i pushed them away earning a glare from them..

they treated me roughly this time, ripping open my hoodie zipper and yanking my pants down.. i was crying hard at this point, i opened my mouth to scream but one of them shoved a piece of cloth to my mouth making me gagged.. they pushed me to the ground, pinning my hands above my head as one of them spread my legs open and he unbuckled his pants revealing his erection.. 

he was breathing hard as he lined his cock my in my entrance, i shook my head furiously begging for mercy only for him to push his dick in me roughly.. i can feel my entrance bleeding and i whimpered.. he started to thrust furiously and all i could is cry as they held me down to the point that i cannot resist.. i cried while they took their turns with me.. the first guy smirked as he tugged on my collar i thrashed around to get away from his hand only to be held down with more power this time.. if he even marked me then i have nothing left.. 

i cried hard as he grabbed my collar hard and tried to remove it.. i whimpered when he pulled hard making my head pulled too.. i was shaking badly to the point that i didn't realize someone entered the bathroom and pulled those guys away from me.. i panicked once more as the guy come into view.. a male with black short hair, he was buff, and he smelled like an alpha all over.. i tried to get away from him immediately but my whole body gave in as i could only crawl away..

before i know it someone appeared beside me, a different guy, he had short black hair and blue eyes.. he smelled like.. an omega.. i widened my eyes in surprised as he rubbed my arm gently trying to calm me down.. he removed the cloth in my mouth and looked at me with concern..

"i'm so sorry i'm late" he said as his eyes glistened with tears.. this guys is.. about to cry.. "i couldn't prevent it" he mumbled as he touched the bruises in my body

i take a look at him clearly.. he was beautiful.. simply breathtaking.. i wiped his tear, "hey.. thanks" i said giving him a small smile as my body soon gave away.. i was weak all over, those guys really did some bruises on me.. not to mention my bottom.. 

"Akaashi, go get him to the infirmary before it hits me" the buff guy said as he closed his nose and refused to look at me.. 

"alright" the other guy said as he helped me stood up but i couldn't muster any energy to even stand up, "are you able to walk?" he asked

i shook my head in shame as the last time i stood up i can feel 'their' cum trickling to my legs mixing with my own blood.. 

the buff guy removed his jacket and put it on me, "put your collar back" he said in a dominant voice, i shivered at his tone as i complied, he soon picked me up bridal style and walked quickly to the infirmary

"Akaashi you take it from here" the buff guy said

"alright" the other guy said as he tend my wounds..

both of them are kind.. too kind.. i looked at the blue eyed guy and opened my mouth, "who are you?" i asked


	2. Fate Has It's own Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from before, and yes this ff might be a bit graphic and all

Suga's POV

 

okay first of all.. who are these guys.. they are kind yes but their kindness made me a bit suspicious as you know my situation.. i can't trust anyone as they are most likely to take advantage of me.. i sighed as i look at the beautiful guy in front of me.. godamnit he's such a beauty i cannot understand how is he an omega..

"so.." i said gaining his attention.. "you uh.. an omega?' i said 

"yeah.. pretty much" he replied as he kept his gaze on the floor

"so.. mind telling me who you guys are?" i said 

"oh yeah, sorry.. i'm Akaashi Keiji i'm a second year in here, and the other guy is Sawamura Daichi he's a third year and an alpha" he said as he pointed out to the door

"he um.. left?" i asked and this Akaashi guy nodded

"because apparently our hormones made his kind go a bit wild" he replied

"can't help it huh" i said as i looked away..

"yeah.." he mumbled as he fumbled with his fingers, "um.. i'm sorry i couldn't rescue you.. earlier" he said looking away

 i chuckled a bit as i pat his head, "nah it's good enough someone helped me.. i can't thank you enough" i said and he looked at me surprised.. "why are you surprised?" i asked

"no i thought you'd be more mad and all" he said

i scoffed, "how am i suppose to be mad when i'm at fault too" i said and he got furious

"how are you wrong?!" he snapped and i widened my eyes, "you were raped! you were ganged up! not to mention you just finished your heat!" he yelled 

"calm down.. look maybe it was a bit of error in mine as i didn't drink my suppressants this morning" i said but Akaashi kept shaking his head

"how are you able to disregard this just like that even though you just got raped" he said as he balled his fist

i smiled, "look.. you should know by now.. omegas.. we don't have power to do anything.. even if we do try we'll only get hunted anyways.. what's the point in trying.. you see at that time.. i was ready to give everything up.. but then you came and saved me.. i thought i was saved for real but then reality hits me hard.." i confessed 

"Sugawara-san.." he mumbled as he looked at me

"sometimes.. you just gotta accept the facts.." i said as i looked outside the window.. 

he didn't reply as i heard him going away, "i'll uh.. let you rest now.. i'll wake you up when school is over.. rest well Sugawara-san" he said as he walked to the door and gave me one last glance

i smiled, "alright, thanks a lot Akaashi" i said and he flashed a smile at me before going away.. 

i sighed as i rest on the bed.. i closed my eyes and try to remember the things he said earlier.. 'how are you able to disregard this' i don't.. i'm furious to be honest but the last time i fought back, they got me back twice.. so why try when all they gonna do is hurt you more.. i balled my fist as i switched to lay down on my right side.. 'fate' is also another shitty thing..

omegas are fated to solely be a breeding tool.. a tool no one wants to actually try as they don't want any weak kinds.. then what are omegas even.. a sex reliever tool? just like earlier.. if that's my fate then i'd rather not continue living right now.. 

i proceed to sat up and then stood up on the edge of my bed.. i walked closer to the window that's facing the side and opened it.. winds were gushing in real quick.. curtains got blown by the winds lightly.. this felt really nice.. if only you didn't just experience shit.. i sighed as i went closer to the window and held the base tightly.. god how would those assholes feels.. if they knew they drive an omega to his suicide..

i was lost in deep thoughts that i didn't realize i was climbing the window and sitting on the ledge ready to push myself away and fall.. i smiled to myself as i was getting ready to let go of the window until i felt a hard pull making me go back inside the infirmary.. i landed on something soft and i saw a pair of hands holding my arms tightly.. i looked back only to reveal that short black haired guy.. he was breathing heavily as he stared at me with wide eyes.. 

"are you fucking crazy?!" he yelled at me and i blinked a few times, "i just saved you today and now you go killing yourself!" he yelled again

i furrowed my brows, "well i didn't fucking tell you to save me!" i yelled back.. well fuck me.. i am so annoyed at everything right now.. just blame it all on the omega right, we're at rock bottom to the point that even trying to kill ourselves are a crime to alphas.. god.. we were thrown insults everyday and most of them are ones telling us to kill ourselves.. now i am not even allowed to do that..

"you didn't ask me yes.. but Akaashi did, and you should be grateful or else you'll feel shittier right now, being marked by an alpha that's not even your mate" he spat as he grabbed my arms and stood up making me stood up too.. "you might think that yeah it's all over for you and all but Akaashi is in the same boat as you and he's still fighting, not to mention he even saved another omega other than himself.." he said as he guided me to the bed.. his grip was tight but not tight enough to make me wince in pain.. he was gentle.. 

"you keep talking about Akaashi and all, you like him or something" i said as i scoffed.. 

"what the hell no.. i don't deserve someone like him" he mumbled the last sentence..

i sighed, "look i.. it's been a hell of a day for me and i'm pissed.. i didn't mean to take it out on you" i apologized as i realized how much of a brat was i being

"look.. Sugawara.." he said and i was surprised he knew my name.. "there's something you need to know.. Akaashi saw those guys going to the toilet after you and he frantically searched for me begging me for help.. because he didn't want anyone to experience something he experienced first hand" he said

"what happened to him" i said quietly

"he almost got raped if that's even a word.. it was still foreplay but enough to traumatize him" he said, "that's why he was shook when he saw you got raped.." he said as he rubbed his temples

"he tried" i said as i smiled a bit, "and that's more than enough" i said 

he looked at me surprised and then proceed to furrowed his brows, "then why the fuck did you try to kill yourself!" he yelled

i furrowed my brows at him, "there are things.. an alpha wouldn't understand.." i said and he clicked his tounge

"more like you're afraid of the days that's gonna come.. you're just a coward" he spat 

i was furious at this point, how dare he! i grabbed his collar and pushed him down to the bed.. "easy for you to say, you never been raped! try having your life being turned in just a single minute! you alphas always have it easy, you got everything you wanted, everybody bows down to you!" i spat as tears formed in my eyes

"you would never know.. how it would feel like.. having your family disowned you.. having your pride taken away from you.. having your future taken away" i mumbled the last part as tears streamed down my face

he looked at me wide eyed as he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.. "i'm sorry" he said as he caress my left cheek and brushed the tears away.. 

i looked at him and shook my head furiously, "don't give me sympathy.." i said and he sat up as i removed my held on him.. "i don't need those look" i said

he held the back of my head gently and buried my face in his chest, "you can cry.. i won't look" he said 

i punched his chest lightly and chuckled, "what the fuck is that" i said as snuggled closer to him and cried my eyes out.. 


	3. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga had his life ruined in one day

Suga's POV

 

i opened my eyes only to find a chest in front of me.. a man's chest.. i tilted my head up and found the short haired guy, Sawamura was it? he was asleep and it seems that we both did... i heard the bell rang and he groaned as he heard it.. i chuckled lightly as i sat up and shook him a bit..

"wake up sleepy head" i said as i stood up and winced at the pain in my hips and butt

"you shouldn't be up yet" he said as he stood up and made me sat back on the bed gently

"then how am i suppose to get back" i said

"well you can stay at my place for now.." he said unsure as he rubbed his nape

"uh no, not a good idea.. you live in the alpha dorm right..?" i asked

"yeah.." he said

i shook my head as i stood up, "i'm going back to the orphanage, it's okay" i said

he sighed, "well then i'll carry you home" he said

i chuckled, "no way that's too embarrassing" i said

he smiled back, "well do you want to walk limping like that, everyone would know otherwise" he said 

i looked to the floor, "it's okay, the news have probably spread by now anyways" i said as i try my best not to limp but it wasn't very convincing

he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, "you know what i don't care i'll just have to carry you bridal style and take you to my room otherwise you'll get attacked again in the streets" he said giving me a stern look

i blushed at his words and panicked, "no, no, no! you'll just give me more attention that way!" i said

"well i can't let you get attacked again" he said 

"why?" i asked confused.. last time i know i had nothing to do with this guy and now he's all keen with protecting me and all

"uh.. well.. because you're hurt..?" he said unsure

i frowned.. no i can't get him involved any further.. i grabbed his hand and gently release his grip, "Sawamura let's get this straight.." i said as i proceed to look into his eyes, "what's going to happen after this is fully my responsibility.. you have nothing to do with it therefore i don't want you getting involved in it" i said

he furrowed his brows, "i bet you're just gonna let them do as they please and then said it was because you're an omega and all" he spat as he looked away in frusteration

i furrowed my brows, "that's up to me to decide.. you don't have the right to actually comment on my life" i said as i walked away towards the door

"you step out of there and i wouldn't be able to help you anymore Sugawara" he said as he glared at me

i glared at him back, "and that's how it's suppose to be alpha" i spat as i emphasize the word 'alpha'.. i opened the door and exited the room.. the hallway was empty as students probably left already.. i sighed as i proceed to grab my stuff in the classroom and leave the building.. godamnit everything he says pisses the fuck outta me.. and here i thought he was different.. 

he meant good yes i know but once it gets bad for him i bet he'll just blame it on me anyways.. nothing good ever came out with being friends with an omega.. not to mention a 'tainted' omega.. i speed up my walking phase as i soon reach the orphanage.. i opened the door only to have the owner standing there looking at me in disappointment.. i looked down to the floor.. guess he found out..

"i.." i opened my mouth to explain it to him but i know it wouldn't convince him.. i balled my fist, "i'll pack my stuff and leave tomorrow" i said as i went pass him only for him to grab my arm and pulled me back

"you have to leave now" he said as he looked at me in pain

tears formed in my eyes, "please, i don't have a place to stay tonight" i choked on my words and he shook his head

"you cannot get near the pure ones" he said and at that moment i felt my world crumbled.. 

pure ones.. i really am at rock bottom now.. i sobbed lightly as i nodded my head, "i understand.." i said as i saw that my things have already been prepared.. 

i grabbed my things and gave the owner one last glance, "thank you for everything until now" i said as it pains me to say it

he nodded as he went back inside.. i bit my lips as i walked away from the orphanage.. rules are rules i guess.. but it still pains me how he looked like back then.. how many times do i have to be a disappointment.. i went to the nearest park and sat down on the bench.. i sighed heavily as i buried my face in my hands and rest them on my legs.. god it feels awful.. 

i tried to hold the sob back to no avail.. soon i was a mess.. my body trembled as i remember today's event.. my life is ruined in just one day.. and if being exposed wasn't enough they decided to rob my one and only place to go back.. if only he didn't stop me maybe i would've been dead by now.. i held my legs close to my chest as i buried my face on my knees.. i didn't know how long i cried but it was dark now and the park is empty.. 

"didn't you said you were gonna go back" a voice said and i looked up to see Sawamura in front of me

"i did went back" i said as i looked away

"listen, it's only for tonight stay at my place and tomorrow you can go anywhere you'd like" he said 

"didn't you say you wouldn't save me anymore" i said

"i did said so but i can't help but worry.." he said as he put a scarf around me, "reject me all you want but i'll keep coming back" he said

i stood up and pushed him away, "don't give me kindness if you're just gonna take me for granted" i said as i glared at him, "you're nice and all but i cannot guarantee you'll be nice till the end.. i'd rather suffer right now then suffer later on" i said

"look you have some serious trust issues" he said gaining my attention

i gritted my teeth, "listen here, i have never met an alpha who helped an omega unless they want something and most of it is sex" i said 

he furrowed his brows as he appeared offended, "well maybe not all alpha wants to take omegas for granted!" he yelled

"bullshit!" i spat back

he glared at me, "well i can't help it if i keep coming back to you! maybe there's something about you that makes you different i don't know but if i were to take you for granted i would've attacked you in the infirmary!" he yelled

i opened my mouth to said something back to him but i nothing came out.. instead i felt tears streamed down my cheeks, "please.." i begged this time.. "if you take me for granted too i swear i cannot live anymore" i confessed as all the events came back to me.. 

the day the gender result came out my parents immediately yelled at me to get out, they quickly disowned me like i was nothing.. then that time i got exposed and how the way they looked at me changed.. the way they cornered me and raped me.. everything came back immediately and i want nothing more than to stop this nonsense.. it's hard to live when everything you build up came crashing down on you in one go.. 

i hide my face in my palms as i cried.. i feel a pair of arms enveloped me in a tight embrace.. it was warm and gentle unlike all the things i experienced today.. i buried my face deeper in his chest as he rubbed my back in a soothing motion.. he calmed me down every time i choked on my own sobs.. and out of all the things he said one really gets me..

"everything's gonna be alright, i'm here for you" 


	4. Alpha Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi took Suga to the Alpha dorms and Suga is surprised to see what's inside

Suga's POV

 

he stayed with me in the park till i stopped crying.. he grabbed my things and held my hand as he guided me to his dorm.. i tried my hardest to not cry anymore but sometimes i'll sob and he would calm me down.. it's not a good idea to show weakness when you're entering an Alphas territory as they can use it against you.. i took deep breaths as i stood in front of the dorm door.. even the dorm is huge, damn Alphas got it good.. 

"are you okay?" Sawamura said

i nodded, "i'll be fine" i said as i gave him a small smile..

he smiled back as he opened the door revealing the dorm.. it's surprisingly not that grand unlike the outer look.. i looked around and there's not much furniture here just a huge hall with a reception in the middle and then it went to two different hallways.. i wonder why the divide it into two..

"the one on the left is for the ones who share rooms" Sawamura said as he seemed to get what i was thinking

"and yours?" i asked as he walked to the receptionist

don't worry i'm on the right" he said as he went to talk about something to the receptionist 

"Sawamura you are bringing an un-marked omega.. is he even yours?" the receptionist asked

"he's a friend" Sawamura answered and the receptionist sighed

"just make sure you don't trouble the other alphas" the receptionist said 

"thanks" Sawamura answered as he held my hands again and led me to his room

to my surprise there is quite a lot of rooms in here.. most alphas are rich so they probably went home to their houses but a lot of alphas are also staying here.. i passed a room and suddenly a guy with crazy bed hair came out..

"Sawamura no way!" he said dumbfounded

"your hair is awful like always" Sawamura said as he crossed his arms on his chest

"thought you weren't too keen with omegas" he said and i looked away

wow who would've thought.. he helped the kind he hates the most.. i rubbed my arm nervously as i looked down on the floor.. 

Sawamura glared at the guy, "people change Kuroo" he said as he took my hand and guided me to his room

"Sawamura! holy shit i didn't mean to say that" the guy yelled and Sawamura just waved a hand

i looked to Sawamura and he gave me a smile, "sorry about that.." he said as he stopped in front of the room 207

"no worries, but it seems that i have made you uncomfortable" i said 

he sighed, "get in first, i'll explain everything to you" he said as he gestured me to go inside

i went inside and found the room pretty much.. in a mess.. he had a bed close to the wall and then a table that looked like a shipwreck.. and those clothes are everywhere.. i went inside and heard a yelping noise.. i looked around panicked.. 

"what the fuck?!" i heard someone yelled 

i looked at the guy behind me, he had a crazy spiked up white hair, "uh.. what?" i asked unsure

he pointed to me then to Sawamura and gaped his mouth open.. i heard Sawamura groaned as he put my things down and look at the guy, "calm down Bokuto" he said

"no way! Sawamura is bringing an omega?!" he yelled gaining the attention of the students in the room nearby

"i know right!!' a familiar voice said as the guy with crazy bed hair came back slinging an arm to the guy with white hair

"keep it down you assholes!" another guy said as he was by far the guy with the most decent hairstyle.. he had a lightly spiked up black hair and he seems angry 24/7

"as usual your words stings huh Iwaizumi" the crazy bed hair guy said

"that's right!" the white haired guy replied

"no Iwaizumi-san is correct you guys are way too loud" a small guy with blonde hair and black roots said

this guy really don't seem like an alpha at all.. i looked at him and he gave me a smile, "i'm Kozume Kenma, 2nd year, and i'm an omega, I'm Kuroo's" he said as he pointed to the crazy bed hair guy

"uh, nice to meet you, i'm Sugawara Koushi, 3rd year, also ome-" i said as i was cut off

"holy shit! you're the omega who got raped!" the white haired guy said as he soon got jabbed in the sides by the angry guy

"that's fucking rude you little fuck!' he yelled as he sighed, "i'm sorry about him, anyways i'm Iwaizumi Hajime, 3rd year, and i'm sorry to hear about what happen" he said as his eyes darkened.. "i'll kill those little fuckers the next time i met them" he spat 

"uh, why are you so angry?" i asked 

he raised his brows, "it's because of alphas like him that our image is ruined.. no one should go through that painful experience, no matter what gender they are" he said as he looked at me and stared at my collar.. "if only we could held ourselves you guys wouldn't have to wear those" he mumbled 

i chuckled a bit making him confused, "it's really rare to see alphas actually saying this" i said

he smiled, "well don't be shy and stay as long as you want" he said as he went back to his room, "oh and call me if you need any help" he said before going back to his room

"wow Iwaizumi is so smooth" the white haired guy said

"well he has always been a gentleman" Kozume Kenma said

"anyways, i'm Kuroo Tetsurou, 3rd year and i'm Kenma's mate, this guy here is Bokuto Koutaro also a 3rd year" the crazy bed hair guy said

"nice to meet you!" Bokuto said

i smiled, "nice to meet you too" i said

"well i guess we better get going, i don't wanna disturb your rest and all" Kuroo said.. "also Sawamura i didn't mean to say that forgive me" he said as he looked at Sawamura

"yeah i'll deal with you later Kuroo" Sawamura said and Kuroo laughed nervously

they soon went to their respective rooms and Sawamura gestured me to come in soon.. he sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him.. i sat down and he sighed before looking at me.. he seemed confused as to where to start as he keeps looking away and rubbing his nape..

"uh.. about the omega thing.. i didn't mean to say i hate you it was.. a past thing" he said

i nodded, "it's okay.. i appreciate it if you tell me why though.. although i might know the answer" i mumbled the last part

"no, no!" he quickly denied, "it's not what you think!" he said

"uh, what?" i asked

"well.. it's because they have this look.. that always says they are the saddest thing in the world so i kinda get pissed at how they pass everything with their gender as an excuse" he said, "but when i saw Akaashi's situation and yours i kinda understand why" he said as he looked to me

"but your gender is not an excuse you should use for everything.. just because you're an omega doesn't mean you are free to give up anytime you want.. for instance think of the person around you.. how would they feel" he said

i scoffed a bit, "you know Sawamura.. an omega's living world.. isn't an easy one to understand unless you are one" i said.. "it's true some people would grieve over us but most of the time there's none who would" i said as i remembered my parents.. "most people we should just die because we are an abomination" i said

"because they don't open their eyes to see what's really in front of them" he said gaining my attention

"wha-" i said but he cut me off

"at first i also think like them.. but soon i see that omegas are not that far off from alphas and betas.. they are smart, heck even smarter than most alphas and betas.. it may be a problem because they aren't physically strong but they make it up with their brains... and omegas are kind unlike alphas" he said as he laid on the bed.. "omegas are kind in nature they aren't egoistical like alphas.. every alpha is selfish, it's in their nature to think only about them.." he said

i chuckled, "we are not kind.. we are just.. helpless.. even when being raped we couldn't do anything.. an omegas body will always crave for an alphas touch.. we just.. a walking prostitute" i said as i looked down to the floor ashamed..

"if you were a prostitute you wouldn't have cried when you got raped" he said as he sat up.. i turned to look at him and he furrowed his brows, "Iwaizumi is right.. no matter what gender you are no one deserves to be raped or treated badly" he said

i widened my eyes and smiled, "it's good to see alphas like you and Iwaizumi.. it feels like someone gave you a hope.. even though there are none" i mumbled

"Sugawara, look at me" he said as i looked at him, "look you may not like this idea but.. until you found your mate.. i want you to stay here" he said.. i opened my mouth to object but he shushed me lightly, "look this part of the dorm is safe and those people that you saw.. i can trust them.. they are not the same as those alphas who raped you" he said

i looked away, "what about you.. aren't i troubling you?" i asked

he shook his head, "if you don't stay here you might be troubling me by making me worry about you" he said as he smiled.. "i'd rather have you here near me" he said

i smiled, "that's very nice of you" i said

he chuckled as he pulled me to lay down on the bed, "though do me a favor and don't go to the left hallway" he said as he turned serious

i nodded knowing that the other hallway is probably filled with 'those' kind of alphas

he smiled, "good" he said 

i smiled back, "thank you Sawamura" i said

"please just call me Daichi.. it feels like we're really distant if you call me Sawamura" he said

"then Daichi.. you should start with tidying up this place" i said as i stood up and grab the clothes on the floor

he groaned as he soon stood up and helped me clean his own mess, "godamnit Suga" he said

"uh, what was that?" i asked

he looked at me, "uh your name.. you call me Daichi and i'll call you Suga" he said

i blushed a bit, "uh okay" i said

he chuckled as we proceed to clean the room

 


	5. The New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga starts his school life by waking up in the Alpha Dorm

Suga's POV

 

holy hell his room was a mess, it took us around 2 hours to actually clean it all up.. thankfully he had a shower in his room so it's really convenient to take one after our clean up session.. but it didn't close the fact that his shower is also a mess so i kinda clean it up before actually using it.. though i ended cleaning it even after i use it anyways..

"Suga have anyone ever told you, you're a clean freak?" Daichi said as he put a shirt on

i was facing the other direction as i put my collar back on, "no, not really but i was in charge of cleaning back in the orphanage so no one ever cared actually" i said

"damn they missed out something good" Daichi said as he laid down on the bed

i went to the chair and sat down earning a look from Daichi.. i raised my brows in confusion and he sighed as he proceed to stand up.. he walked closer to me and gestured me to stand up.. i did as what he told me and he lead me to the bed..

"you are not sleeping on the chair" he said as he pulled me down to the bed with him

i shook my head quickly, "no i couldn't!" i said as i sat up abruptly.. "letting me stay here is more than enough.. i don't want to invade you're personal space and make you uncomfortable" i said

he groaned as he sat up, "Suga.. do people tell you that you are oblivious?" he asked

"no.." i said unsure

he gave me a bored look, "god how.. god!" he cursed as he rubbed his hair roughly

"uh, Daichi?" i asked as he looked distressed 

"look uh, just.. sleep on the bed please.. make yourself comfortable i won't attack you" he said as he scooted over to the other side

"won't i disturb you?" i asked

"not at all" he said as he laid down and pat the spot next to him.. "in fact you should be my 'dakimura' tonight" he said as he gave me a playful grin

i blushed a bit as i looked away, "the hell is that" i mumbled as i scooted over to opposite side of him and laid down

"i'm just joking" he said as he pulled the blanket over us.. "have a good rest, Suga" he said 

"you too" i said 

he turned off the lights and proceed to lay down on his spot.. to tell you guys the truth we are practically on the edge of our sides.. it's a great distance between us.. i stiffened when i felt him move to the center a bit and relaxed when he stopped.. god this feels very different from sleeping alone.. he's too kind to even let me sleep in his bed.. i bit my lip lightly and turned around so i was facing him.. he had already closed his eyes and his breathing was relaxed..

i took a deep breath as silent as i could, "Daichi.." i called and he hummed in response.. "thanks a lot" i said and i heard him chuckled lightly

"no problem" he said as he opened his eyes to meet mine.. 

i immediately shiver at his eye contact.. god.. what the hell is wrong with me.. every time i see his eyes i went tingly and all.. not to mention i get really worked up over nothing.. i tried to look away and distract myself but he soon said something..

"you can come closer if you're cold" he said in a serious tone

"n-no.. i'm good" i said as i got more conscious of my own situation

"but you were shivering earlier, and also fidgeting" he said

"i-i'm good" i stuttered a bit, "anymore than this and i'll make you feel uncomfortable" i said

he sighed, "Suga you're literally inches from falling from the bed" he claimed as i kept moving towards the edge

"oh.. y-yeah.." i said nervously as i moved away only a bit from the fall

he draped an arm over my waist and pulled me to him, not too close just, enough to feel his breath on my forehead, "sleep" he said as he closed his eyes

god now i am super conscious of my surroundings! how am i suppose to sleep with my every movements can affect him.. i fidgeted a bit before i had my back against him which he growled deeply..

"don't face me like this, your smell is very concentrated like this" he said as he took a whiff from my nape which was the center of my scent glands

i shivered as i held back a whimper, "s-sorry" i said as i proceed to face him and his brows was furrowed

"god, you smelled so good" he mumbled as he pulled me closer and buried his nose in my hair

i blushed as i scooted closer to his chest and rest my forehead, "i hope you aren't too uncomfortable when i do this" i said and he chuckled

"not at all.. this feels good" he said as he evened out his breathing and closed his eyes

i proceed to do the same as i try my best to to overthink my situation and just have a good night rest.. and i didn't lie when i said it took me quite a while to get used to his breathing and evened out mine.. then before i knew it i had fallen asleep.. this was by far the most peaceful sleep i ever had.. i woke up to the sound of the alarm clock and i turned around to the other side and turned it off..

i rubbed my eyes a bit before realizing that his arm was still draped over my waist.. he was still sleeping soundly and i smiled at the sight.. he looked peaceful.. almost harmless really.. i gently put his hand away and stood up.. i looked at the clock and it shows '6.00' am.. i shook him a bit to wake him up and he groaned at me as he turned around..

"come on Daichi you got school" i said as i turned on the light.. he growled at the sudden light and tried his best to buried his face under the pillows, "oh my god Daichi don't make me pour water on you" i threatened as i remove the pillow from his head

"five more minutes" he slurred as he grabbed my pillow and hide his face from the light

i scoffed, "you better be up once i finished my shower, don't wanna be late for school right" i said as i grabbed my things and went to the shower..

as i proceed to take a shower i didn't even hear any shuffling noise from the bedroom.. i wonder if he's really up yet.. how did he manage to get to school on time when he didn't wake up immediately.. i was busy thinking until i heard a second alarm.. i nodded my head at his strategy, okay turns out he had a shit load of alarms.. once every 5 minutes if my count isn't wrong..

i chuckled at his method and soon got snapped when i heard a loud thud.. i immediately went outside and saw the alarm on the floor with the screen all black.. i was in my school shirt and boxers.. i went to Daichi and shook him harder..

"really Daichi.. you dropped the alarm" i said and he groaned.. "god don't make me pour water on you" i said as i walked to the bathroom but got pulled back to the bed and proceed to be bear hugged

"Daichi are you kidding me" i said as i squirmed around.. "i don't wanna make both of us late!" i yelled and he just buried his face in the back of my hair.. "Daichi.. if you don't wake up soon i'm going to move out from your room" i said as i meant it as a joke and he immediately woke up and panicked

"i'm up!" he yelled as he released me

i chuckled, "oh wow that works smoothly" i said as i sat up

he groaned when he heard what i said and tried lay back down but i pulled him quickly so he sat up again, "no, no, no! no more lazying around, go get ready" i said and he stood up real slow

"god Suga you're too early" he said as he yawned

"it's 6.30 now Daichi school starts in an hour or so" i said and he rubbed his eyes quickly before confirming the clock by frantically grabbing his phone

"shit!" he cursed as he quickly grabbed his stuff and took a shower

i chuckled at his behavior and stood up to put my pants on..


	6. Different Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga starts the school life and troubles are coming for him

Suga's POV

 

when Daichi was ready we hurried off to the school and we barely made it if i were to say.. i went to my locker and grabbed my books and all.. little did i know that Daichi always stayed close and waited for me to grab my things before grabbing his own.. he never left me alone through out the morning.. when the bell rang he looked at me in concern.. i flashed him a smile 

"hey i'll be fine.. we'll see each other in lunch" i said

"you sure..?" he asked

i nodded, "hurry up and go to your class or you'll be late" i said

he sighed, "alright i'll meet you here at lunch" he said as he flashed a small smile

"alright" i said as i waved him goodbye and he went to his class

i went inside my class and the atmosphere was suddenly different.. i sighed heavily and went to the seat at the back.. i can feel their stares at me and it was super uncomfortable.. one of the guys stood up and walked to me but got cut off when the teacher asked him to sit in his seat.. he clicked his tongue as he flashed me a glare.. i looked away and quickly turned my attention to the lesson.. 

the lesson flashed by in an instant and our next period is PE.. just my luck, i had to go from my safe spot to a much more dangerous spot.. most of the students have already stepped out of the classroom and went to the changing rooms.. i also stood up but the guy from before was quick to appear in front of me.. and worst of all.. he brought his 'friends' with him.. 

"can i help you?" i asked

he scoffed, "out of all the alphas you licked that one" he said as he emphasize the 'that' part

"leave him out of this" i said

he smirked as he took a step forward closer to me, "i would, but you didn't" he said as he yanked my shirt displaying my collar.. "guess he didn't mark you yet" he said as he pushed me away roughly

"hey doesn't that make him a slut or something?" one of the other guys said

i flinched at the word and looked away, "please move away i need to change my clothes" i said as i tried to bypass them but got pulled back

"change it here then.. i mean didn't those alphas saw your naked body.. wouldn't hurt to add a few more people right" the guy said

i pushed one of them aside as i walked pass them, "yeah right" i spat as i walked away only to be yanked harder and got slammed on the table by one of them

"you ungrateful slut!" one of them yelled as he pushed me down harder, "you dare defy me!" he said as he raised his fist

but the fist never reach me.. a guy with brown hair held the fist and yanked it away.. he had a tall figure, brown hair, and a very attractive face.. okay how am i not knowing this guy was in my class.. 

"piss off" the brown haired guy said

"oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it.. you're just a beta" the first guy said

holy hell what the fuck?! a beta as gorgeous as him, that seems surreal.. for sure i thought he was an alpha.. the brown haired guy scoffed as he glared at the guys..

"you wanna get beat up?" he asked

"bring it on beta" one of them said as he charged to the brown haired guy

the brown haired guy easily dodged it and twisted the guy's arm behind making him wince in pain.. they kept coming to him one by one and all of them met the same fate.. only the guy that's holding me is left.. he growled as he released me and charged to the brown haired guy, before the brown haired could dodge it one of the guys held him in place and he received a punch square to his jaw.. i immediately stood up and yanked the guy who punched him away.. he gave me a glare as the brown haired guy squirmed away from the hold and put me behind his back.. 

"what, you're playing the hero now beta?" one of them said as he cracked his knuckles..

"well at least i know not to pick on a defenseless guy" the brown haired guy said

"i'm a fucking alpha i do what i want" the guy who held me said

he lunged to me and the brown haired guy only to yanked back roughly to the point that he fell on the floor by a familiar white haired guy.. the white haired guy proceed to glare at the other alphas before they all scram.. the white haired guy looked to us and sighed of relieved..

"god OIkawa you shouldn't scare me like that.. you too Sugawara" the white haired guy said

"sorry Bokuto, but he seemed to be troubled and i couldn't leave him alone.. after what happened of course you cannot be left alone" the brown haired guy said

"i'm sorry for troubling you.. even got as far as getting you punched" i said

the brown haired guy chuckled, "hey don't mention it.. anyways i'm OIkawa Tooru, and as you heard i am a beta" he said

"Sugawara Koushi, omega" i said to him

"i know actually" OIkawa said as he chuckled

"though i didn't know we were in the same class Bokuto" i said to the white haired guy

"uh, no actually.. we aren't but i kinda.. asked the teachers to do it.. i was suppose to enter the class tomorrow but then this happened" he said

"why the sudden transfer?" i asked

"because Daichi seemed trouble of not being in the same class you, so i thought i could keep a watch for him" he said as he flashed a wide grin

i chuckled, "that's very nice of you Bokuto" i said

"hey, i alone is enough" OIkawa said as he guided me to the changing room

"uh yeah, said the one who got punched and cornered" Bokuto said

"that does not count! i was ganged up i did my best standing up to my ground" OIkawa said as we proceed to change our clothes once we arrived in the changing rooms and then went to the gym..

thankfully the teacher hadn't come and we were not late.. once the teacher came in we had our lesson and everything went just normal.. but the teacher soon exited the gym because he had an appointment and we had free period.. as i was standing up to go back to the class and change my clothes back some alphas stood before me..

"we have to talk" one of them said

i glanced at Bokuto and Oikawa and they were busy playing volleyball.. i can't trouble them more than this.. i nodded at the alphas and let them guide me to the back of the gym.. i took precautions not to get too close to them..

"okay spill it what's with you and Sawamura" one of them said

i shook my head a bit, "nothing.." i said 

one of them punched the wall and i flinched, "bullshit!" he yelled

"it's true!" i raised my voice a bit, "just ask him if you don't believe me.. he just helped me and i'll be gone soon" i said

"then we can test it out" one of the guys said

"what" i said as shivers run through my body

"if you really have nothing to do with Sawamura then no one would care if you got raped now right.. right here, right now" one of them said

i furrowed my brows, "you guys are fucking crazy" i said as i pushed them away and i walked away, "all you guys care about is raping an omega, go get a life" i spat as i walked away

one of them proceed to yank me but i shoved his hand away.. they widened their eyes at me and proceed to glare at me.. the guy grabbed my hair and yanked it hard, i winced as i proceed to kick him away so he let go.. i'm not some useless omega who needs others protection.. i can at least fight this cowards away.. i fought back the guys with everything i got but they outnumbered me.. before i know it one of them grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.. 

i trashed around to remove his hold but he only grabbed harder and i whimpered at the pain.. i heard creepy laughs from them as one of them signaled the other guys to take me to the warehouse near the gym.. i trashed around again and the guy got tired of my movements and pried my my collar open.. i widened my eyes at his doing and saw my collar dropped to the ground.. 

tears started to form in my eyes as i squirmed around frantically.. god no please.. not this.. i kept squirming even when they yanked me harder to the warehouse.. i don't want it to end like this.. i managed to headbutt the guy who held me and i quickly ran away from the scene.. i was about to grab my collar back when i got pushed down on the floor hard.. he put his weight on me and chuckled..

"you won't be needing that collar anymore" he whispered as he inhaled my scent from my nape and tears streamed down my face

"please no" i begged and he grinned as he bared his fangs at my nape

"god you smelled great" he whispered as he licked my nape

"No!" i yelled as i trashed around shoving him away from me

the other guy were quick to held me back down but i was also quick to cover my nape with my hands.. they tried to pry it open but i tried my best not to move... they soon got irritated and growled to scare me.. i tried my best to not listen to those growls..

"break it" the guy who bared his fangs said

"what?" one of the guys asked

"break his arms" the guy said

i widened my eyes as his remark and quickly tried to run away.. he grabbed my legs and tightened his hold on it.. i whimpered again as he kept tightening his hold until my skin turned white..

"if you keep trashing around i'll have no choice but to crush your legs first" he said as he dug his nails into my skin until it bleeds.. 

i winced at the pain and held my hands closer to my nape.. if they take this too then i am doomed.. even if means sacrificing my legs i will hold on.. i held back my sobs as i felt one of them started to held my arms.. i trashed around to remove his held.. he growled as he yanked my pants down..

"guess we'll have to rape you again huh" he said and i kicked him in the jaw and took the opportunity to run away..

i grabbed my collar and quickly run away to the gym dodging the alphas that wanted to grab me.. i sprinted all the way to the gym and bumped into a hard chest.. i pushed myself quickly as i was still paranoid.. i choked on my breath and started to hyperventilate..

"Sugawara calm down" the familiar voice said

i looked at the guy and it was Iwaizumi, "please.." i begged, "help" i choked out the words

he widened his eyes as he saw the alphas that stopped abruptly at the sight of him.. his gaze darkened as he glared at those alphas.. i soon heard steps and Oikawa along with Bokuto came in view.. they rushed to my side hurriedly and shuddered when they saw Iwaizumi..

"what business do you have with Sugawara?" Iwaizumi said as his voice went so deep, he was using his alpha voice

"h-hey Iwaizumi, funny seeing you here.. what are you doing here?" the guy who bared his fangs said as he went pale

"stop the stalling.. what did you do to him" Iwaizumi said as he took a step closer

"Iwa-chan, let's calm down" OIkawa said only to be glared by Iwaizumi

it was faint but Iwaizumi softened a bit before glaring at the punch mark at OIkawa's face..

"OIkawa.. who did that to you" he said his voice going even deeper

OIkawa quickly covered the mark and looked away, "answer me" Iwaizumi said with his alpha voice and i suppressed my whimper

"i'll explain later, but it wasn't them" OIkawa said as he gave in to the alpha

"you better be" Iwaizumi said before going to the alphas in front of him and punched at the guy who bared his fangs.. "listen here.. no one said that rape was legal" he said as he grabbed the guy's hair and shoved him to the ground hard.. "everything that's gonna happen to you afterwards.. is the consequences of your actions" Iwaizumi said as he slammed the alpha to the ground again this time harder and the alpha lost consciousness

"this serves as a lesson to you all" Iwaizumi said gaining the attention of the other students.. "anyone caught bullying other omegas, betas, alphas. don't expect to get away so easily" he said and all the other students quickly looked away.. none meeting Iwaizumi's eyes..

Iwaizumi seems to be the true alpha to this school, i mean i kinda see why.. he is superior.. 

"Suga?" a voice said and i quickly turned to see him

"Daichi.." i said

he took in my appearance and his gaze darkened as he emits a growl, deep enough to make the other alphas on their knees.. he walked closer to me and touched my nape which was wet with saliva.. he glared at the alphas who chased me and growled at them..

"who did this" Daichi said as all of them looked away, "who did this!" Daichi raised his voice and they all pointed to the unconscious guy.. "wake him up" he said and the alphas seemed confused.. "i said wake him up" Daichi said his voice going deeper and they all hurried to wake him up but he's not waking up.. "guess i'll just have to wake him up myself" he said as he walked closer to the unconscious guy 

i stood up and grabbed Daichi's arm gaining his attention, "i-i'm fine" i said 

"you're not" he said sternly

"i may be not but that guy learnt his lesson" i said

"not enough" Daichi replied as he gently removed my held

i pulled him to me, "don't do this please" i begged

yes that guy was terrible but he learnt his lesson.. he went face up with Iwaizumi's wrath like as if that isn't traumatic enough.. but more than all i don't want Daichi to regret what he did.. Daichi is a gentle guy i don't want him to go all berserk on an unconscious guy.. i don't want him to lose that gentle side of him

Daichi clicked his tongue as he gave them one last glare, "it won't go away this easily next time" he said as he pulled me close to him and walked away

 


	7. Brief Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's reaction towards the event also nicknames!!!
> 
> anyways i'm sorry this one is a bit short

Suga's POV

 

after the incident i ended up in the infirmary once again but this time with a whole lot of new people.. OIkawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, and Daichi was there.. i got my wounds treated and they insisted on letting me rest even though i told them i was fine.. yes the physical wound wasn't serious it was more nerve wrecking.. of course i was shocked to see how far they would go in order to destroy and omega.. to think that once wasn't enough for them.. i wonder if there are any omegas that suffers like this too.. i was deep in my thoughts until i heard a familiar voice in panicked..

"Is Sugawara-san okay?!" the voice said frantic

i peeked my head from the curtains to see Akaashi, "Akaashi?" i said

he looked at me and checked my condition before sighing, "thank god.." he mumbled

i chuckled, "did you ditch your class to see me?" i asked

he nodded, "i heard what happened and rushed immediately" he said

"sorry about that" i said

he shook his head, "it's not your fault.. but i do heard that you fought them back.. that was very brave of you Sugawara-san" he said giving me a smile

god, he's gorgeous, "it's no big deal.. Iwaizumi and Daichi kinda wrapped it up" i said chuckling a bit

he smiled, "still you fighting back means a lot to us omegas" he said

"i'm glad" i said

"uh, hey, i don't want to disturb you but Sugawara would you mind explaining how did that happened?" Oikawa said

i nodded, "alright.." i said as i proceed to explain to them what happened and Daichi had a hard time containing his temper.. he kept groaning and changing positions..

"god Sugawara why didn't you call me or Bokuto" OIkawa said as he face palmed himself

i looked away, "sorry i didn't wanna disturb you and Bokuto" i said

"yea sure, but you made us worry a lot" Bokuto said as he showed a concern face

"sorry about that" i said giving them a small smile

"well now that we heard your story.. OIkawa you better godamn explain how you got that wound" Iwaizumi said as he pointed to the punch mark

Oikawa rubbed the back of his head nervously, "uh.. well.. where do i start" he mumbled

"spill it" Iwaizumi said his voice growing deeper

"well this kinda happen before gym.. i kinda messed up while protecting Sugawara and ended up getting punched" he mumbled 

"okay what?!" Daichi yelled, "so you're telling me you've been chased even before gym" he said raising his voice and we all looked away

"god.. these alphas needs to learn a lesson or two" Iwaizumi said as he rubbed his temple

"that's it.. i'm making the transfer notice" Daichi said as he stood up

"wait!" i yelled making him stop, "Bokuto kinda move in to my class already so he's good enough to keep an eye on my situation right" i said

"based on today's experience" Daichi said as he eyed Bokuto, "i think one isn't enough" he said

"sorry Daichi" Bokuto said as he seemed really down

"though i heard you beat up the first bullies" Akaashi said gaining Bokuto's attention, "i think you are very incredible in that situation" he said and Bokuto's eyes turned all sparkly

"ahahahaha, don't flatter me Akaashi" Bokuto said as he laughed 

Akaashi smiled, "no really you were amazing" he said and Bokuto stopped laughing only for his face to turn all red

"uhhhh, t-thanks!" he said before hiding in one of the beds

i chuckled, "why are you so shy now Bokuto" i said

"n-nothing!" he said as he stuttered

"anyways Daichi you sure your still gonna transfer?" Iwaizumi asked

Daichi nodded, "i'm not taking the risks" he said before going out of the door exiting the infirmary

i saw his figure gone and frowned a bit, "hey guys.." i said grabbing their attention, "am i like.. bothering you guys.." i said

"what?" Oikawa asked

"i mean, you have to like constantly protect me or i'll end up getting bullied again and all" i said looking away, "i mean isn't a pain in the ass or some-" i said before i was cut off

"Sugawara-san no, you are not troubling anyone.. we decided to help you so it's not a pain in the ass" Akaashi said giving me a small smile

"that's right Sugawara! you're not troubling anyone, we are genuinely concern about your situation and we can't calm down unless you are safe" Oikawa said

"yeah, what he says!" Bokuto said and i chuckled

"thank you" i said

"you deserve it" Iwaizumi said grabbing all our attention, "i'm glad to know that you did fight back too and that was amazing.. there are things you just can't do alone and when you have the whole school chasing you of course you're gonna need a help or two" he said

i smiled, "thanks Iwaizumi" i said

"anyways can i just call you Suga-chan i mean Sugawara seems really stiff and all and i don't like that" Oikawa said

"huh?! no fair! I also wanna call him nicknames, i wanna call him Suga!" Bokuto said

i chuckled, "you guys can call me anything and anyway you like" i said

they smiled, "then i'm gonna call you Suga-chan from now on" Oikawa said

"then it's Suga for me!" Bokuto said

"me too" Iwaizumi unexpectedly joined in

"then it's Suga-san for me" Akaashi said

i chuckled, "sure guys" i said 


	8. What The Alphas Got To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a talk between the alphas

Suga's POV

 

after the little meet up we still went to the class shortly after.. although the teacher didn't really question why we weren't in class earlier.. i guess they know about what happened because the students who bullied me were not there.. i think Iwaizumi and Daichi might have something to do with this.. and i am surprised to see that the bullies have officially decided to leave me alone.. wow.. 

i casually stood up when the class is over and went to my locker.. although a lot of people were still whispering but they didn't lay a hand on me so i guess it's cool.. i sighed a bit before putting my books in and grabbing the things i need to bring back.. time flies real fast today, before i know it it's time to go home.. i gotta find Daichi though, he holds the key to his room anyways..

i walked to the school receptionist and find him there filling a form or something.. i walked to him and tapped his shoulder.. he seemed surprised by my actions..

"Suga? what brings you here?" he asked

"uh, the class is over and i wanna ask if you want to go home together" i said giving him a small smile

he smiled a bit, "oh yeah i'm still holding the key.. i'll take you back in a moment" he said as he quickly filled the form

"is that the class transfer?" i asked

he nodded, "yeah.. don't try to stop me now Suga.." he said quietly

i looked away, "no.. it's your choice really" i said and he looked at me confused

"really.. you aren't trying to stop me or something?" he asked

i shook my head, "nah.. i'll just try to stay away from trouble from now on" i said

he chuckled, "you better be" he said as he hand in the form, "come on now.. i still have to go back for volleyball practice" he said as he walked away from the desk

"you have club activities? go ahead then i'll wait for you somewhere" i said

he guided me away quickly, "nope not happening i'll just take you back where it's safer" he said

i looked to him boringly, "really Daichi.. look i'll wait for you in the library how's that.. no one is ever at the library so it's fine right, i mean you don't have to go back and forth anyway" i said

he groaned, "no, what if someone comes and bullies you again" he said

"they won't.. come on trust me a bit" i said

he looked at me and groaned, "fine... but i'll check you anytime i could okay" he said

i nodded, "yeah that sounds okay" i said as i pushed his back directing him to the gym, "off you go now" i said as he walked to the gym but he kept looking back to me.. i waved him goodbye and he finally looked away when he entered the gym.. i chuckled as i proceed to the library.. i can do my work in peace there anyways so why not.. as i entered the library as expected no one was there,,

i took the seat near the window and started doing my job.. i didn't realize the time to the point that the sun starts to set.. oh god, i got carried away.. i quickly tidy up my things and went to the door.. before i could open it i saw the alphas who bullied me in gym earlier along with his buddies.. i took a few steps back to let them enter.. the one who got punched by Iwaizumi glared at me before going in, while the rest just looked away or shot dirty looks..

i proceed to get out as soon as they were all in.. i walked to the gym and saw that no one was there.. uh.. was i too late perhaps.. i walked to the gym storage and found no one inside too.. as i got out of the gym i got poked by a guy and i jumped at his touch.. god that scared the shit outta me

"who are you looking for Sugawara-san?" Kenma asked

i chuckled, "uh is Daichi out already or what?" i asked him

he looked to me, "didn't Daichi went to search for you in the library?" he asked

"what? i didn't meet him there or anything" i said

"well that's strange.. he went ten minutes ago" Kenma said

well that's strange.. i would've met him if he went there ten minutes ago.. i thanked Kenma and walked back to the library.. as i walked there i saw Daichi in a corridor with someone actually.. i went to get a clear look but got pulled by a person and the put a hand to my mouth as they asked me to keep quiet.. i turned back and saw that it was OIkawa.. 

"the hell?" i asked

"sshh Suga-chan" he whispered

we proceed to see at Daichi conversing with none other than Iwaizumi.. they seem to be in a serious talk and i really don't want to be eavesdropping right now.. but OIkawa have quite a hold against me.. as we watch them talk we notice that Daichi was growing pissed..

"god i know Iwaizumi but you might be mistaken.. those things don't exist anymore" Daichi said getting impatient 

"dude you felt it too.. why were you so mad if it wasn't the cause" Iwaizumi said as he also grew impatient, "just admit it to him and work it out" he said

Daichi sighed, "it ain't that easy when your mate is so oblivious" he said

i widened my eyes.. a mate?! Daichi have a mate?! god i feel awful.. i'm basically cock blocking him and his mate.. god, i gotta figure out how to move away quickly, i can't trouble him more than this.. a shit load of scenario ran through my head before Oikawa knocked on my head gently and looked at me in confusion

"you okay?" he asked

i nodded, "yeah.. just felt awful about how i'm a nuisance to Daichi and his mate's relationship right now" i said

"what?" Oikawa asked confused

"weren't they talking about mates?" i asked

OIkawa opened his mouth to say something but he ends up face palming himseld, "right, right, he's oblivious" he mubled to himself

i raised a brow, "what?" i asked

"nothing.. Daichi will explain it to you" Oikawa said before he turned his attention back to Iwaizumi

"here you are nagging about me.. why don't you fix your own godamn bond" Daichi said as he seemed pissed

"god Daichi don't make mad.. you know that my bond is impossible" Iwaizumi said

i felt Oikawa clenched his hand a bit harder against my shoulder.. 

"just mark him already" Daichi said

"if it was that easy of course.. how would everyone think of him.. as if being a beta isn't worse enough, now he got marked by an alpha" Iwaizumi said

"so you wanna keep him hanging" Daichi said

"i didn't say that" Iwaizumi said getting irritated

"then why the fuck are you hesitating?! he's been waiting too long now!" Daichi said raising his voice

Iwaizumi punched the wall beside him, "i fucking know okay! last time i heard a beta couldn't bear an alphas mark" Iwaizumi said his voice trembling, "i don't wanna give him false hope" he said his voice got quieter 

"Suga-chan i'm sorry but i'm going first" Oikawa said as he walked away not even looking back

"just fucking do it Iwaizumi.. he's been suffering for way too long now.. he might get the wrong impression if you don't make your move" Daichi said

Iwaizumi sighed heavily, "i'll talk it out with him, so you talk it out with yours too.. the faster you mark him, the better it is for both of you" he said

"yeah.. if only things are going that smooth for us" Daichi said  

Iwaizumi leaned on the wall, "i just don't wanna hurt him when he can't carry the mark you know.. he'll blame himself for life and.. i can't see him like that" Iwaizumi said as he rubbed his temple

"i'm sure mine will refuse me immediately" Daichi said as he chuckled a bit, "he's stubborn and doesn't wanna admit that he is more than he thinks he is" he added on

"yeah i can see that" Iwaizumi said chuckling a bit

"well.. i guess best of luck to both of us" Daichi said

"yeah.. agreed" Iwaizumi said 

i looked away as i walked to the dorm in a rush.. okay so Iwaizumi and Daichi got mate problems.. i shouldn't burden them anymore than this.. i quickly went to Daichi's room and proceed to remember that the door was locked.. i sighed as i leaned on the wall..

"Sugawara? what's wrong?" Kuroo said

i shook my head, "nothing... but i feel like i've been a constant nuisance" i said as i slid down and sat on the floor

he proceed to sat down on the floor with me, "hey i heard about the accident, don't let it get to you, i mean you fought back and it was amazing and-" i cut Kuroo off by looking at him

"no, no it's not that.. it's Daichi" i said, "i feel like i've been a constant nuisance to him" i said

"what's wrong with Sawamura?" he asked

"well i overheard his talk with Iwaizumi.. and it seems that he got mate problems.. and it occurred to me.. aren't i a nuisance by getting in the way of this mate to approach Daichi?!" i said

Kuroo looked at me in disbelief, "Sugawara are you seriously saying this" he said

"uh, what?" i asked

he groaned, "god you are one oblivious guy" he said

"okay, once again, what?" i asked

he looked at me all serious, "listen here.. Sawamura's mate.. it's -" before he could say it Kenma covered his mouth

"Kuroo.. you promised not to get in the way" Kenma said

"but Kenma! i feel irritated just by watching them!" he said

"oh my god, i'm so sorry for being irritating!" i said as i panicked 

"no, not you Sugawara" Kuroo said 

"Sugawara-san... you should go and have a talk with Daichi" Kenma said 

"uh.. yeah.. you're right" i said as i rubbed my nape, "i have to properly ask him about the whole situation" i said

"yeah, i'm sure you can settle it" Kenma said before having Kuroo leaned his forehead on top of Kenma's head

"Kenmaa" Kuroo whined

"what is it Kuroo?" Kenma asked

"it's not fair that you only pay attention to Sugawara nowadays" Kuroo said

"i'm not" Kenma said

"you are! you're so busy about them you ignored me yesterday till today" Kuroo said

"i did not Kuroo, but their problem comes first, this is important and all" Kenma said

"so i'm not important?!" Kuroo said

and their quarreling continues for quite a while until Daichi got back and Kuroo hurriedly grab Kenma back to their rooms.. i mean i see why.. Daichi looks super pissed.. i swallowed my saliva..

"hey Daichi" i greeted

"Suga.. we need to talk" he said

i looked away, "i know.." i said 


	9. About Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi explains the situation to Suga

Suga's POV

 

i fumbled with my hands as Daichi opened the door and let both of us in.. he walks in and put his bag down near the table as he sighed.. i glanced around nervously, oh my god.. his sigh seems like he's so done with everything.. should i like.. make the first move.. i looked at him as he sat down on the bed

"come here" he said gently as he pat the spot next to him

i walked to his bed and sat beside him, "Daichi.. i know you have a lot to say but let me-" i said as i was cut off by him sighing again

"Suga no, listen to me.. you might think that this is stupid and all" he said as he looked at me.. "but-" he said but i cut him off by standing up abruptly 

my eyes started to water a bit, "i-i know!" i said, "you got a mate and all, and i have to leave right" i said as i looked away

"Suga wai-" he said but panic washed over me

"don't worry about me! i'll find a place to stay and i'll never bother you again" i said frantically 

he stood up in front of me and grabbed my shoulder roughly, "listen to me!" he raised his voice

i whimpered, "i-i'm sorry" i stuttered as i swallowed a sob.. his voice is scary as i am an omega and an alphas voice is much powerful than mine..

he sighed, "listen to me.. don't cut me off.." he said and i nodded, "good" he said as he made both of us sat down again..

i blinked a few times as Daichi didn't say anything, "uh.. Daichi are you okay?" i ask

he groaned, "how do i say this.. uh.." he mumbled to himself

"Daichi" i called but he didn't respond he just grip my shoulder harder, "Daichi!" i called louder this time as i grab his hand that's holding my shoulder

he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me, "fuck did i dazed a bit" he said

"yeah.." i said

he chuckled nervously, "sorry about that.. but uh.. i gotta tell you something.. it's about MY mate" he said as he emphasize the word 'my'

i nodded, "go on" i said quietly as i secretly hoped he wouldn't talk about this..

"Suga" he said and i looked at him, "you're my mate" he said

and i stared blankly to him until it hits me.. i'm his mate.. me.. me?! i stood up frantically and walked all over the room.. what the hell?! no, no, no it can't be real.. i was lost in my thoughts that i didn't realize i bumped into a chest and i looked up to the guy.. Daichi was staring at me worried..

"Daichi, tell me it's a joke" i said

he looked away, "is being mates with me feels that bad" he said quietly

i widened my eyes, "NO!" i yelled gaining his attention, "you are the best alpha out there, of course anyone would be grateful to be your mate" i said

"then why are you like this?" he asked

i looked away and frowned a bit, "it's me Daichi.." i said.. "why would you be mates with a un-pure omega" i said

"Suga.." he said as he tilted my chin up so i went back to look at him, "don't think that you are worthless" he said

tears started forming in my eyes, "b-but Daichi.. how would people look at you if you're with me.. i'm not pure anymore, i'm hunted down constantly by others.. i'm a walking prostitute Daichi" i said

"no you're not" he said as he put an arm to my waist and pulled me closer to him.. "you are beautiful.. it was my fault as your mate that i couldn't save you from those bastards.. so don't blame yourself just because you're an omega" he said

tears started to roll down my cheek, "are you sure you're okay with me.. a tainted omega?" i looked at him 

he smiled, "you're perfect Suga" he said as he pulled me close to him.. "too perfect for anyone in this world" he said as he embraced me

i hugged him back and sobbed in his chest, "you won't regret it?" i asked in between sobs

he shook his head, "never" he said as he pulled back and wiped my tears, "and i'll protect you from now on" he said

i smiled a bit, "thank you so much" i said as i leaned up to give him a kiss 

he stared at me wide eyed as he started turning red, "S-Suga did you just-" he said but i cut him off as i pushed him to the bed and i snuggled to his side

"w-we're mates aren't we" i said nervously as i blushed a bit

he chuckled and i turned even redder, "god you are so perfect" he said as he pulled me close to him again

i smiled, "how did you know i'm your mate though" i said

he looked at me and smiled, "how did you accept this so fast" he said back

i blushed hard, "i-i don't know.. but it was so easy for me to trust you and..." i stopped and looked away, "you're the only one who cares so much so i thought, it's such a blessing if i were your mate.. though it was impossible" i said

"until now" he said as he flipped us so he was now hovering over me.. "i wouldn't have thought you were my mate.." he said

"why?" i ask

"i was so ready to be paired up with a person i'm not that fond of and all.. but when Akaashi called me and i saw you got raped.. i just snapped.. and then it happened again when i saw you in the infirmary trying to jump.. i was so mad i thought it was just a normal thing but it's different.. i wasn't angry.. i was mostly scared that something bad happened to you and all.. that's why i was so overprotective.." he said.. "though i thought you would've realized i was your mate when i was overprotective and all but you were oblivious" he said

i pouted, "hey don't blame me for being oblivious" i said, "i just don't wanna place too much hope for myself" i said

he chuckled, "do me a favor and just be honest about what you want and all from now on" he said as he leaned down and placed kisses all over my face

i held his face in place and leaned up to kiss him in the lips, "i've got everything i want, i'm not gonna ask for more" i said 

he smiled, "really now" he said as he gave butterfly kisses everywhere even to my collarbone..

i chuckled as i looked at him, "how did i get so lucky" i mumbled

he kissed my forehead and looked at me, "i don't know.. how did i get so lucky too" he said

i smiled as i soon started to sob, "god Daichi" i said as i started to cry

"what happened?" he asked as he lay down beside me and pulled me close

"i just.. feel like this is surreal and all" i said, "what if you're not there with me tomorrow" i mumbled

he patted the back of my head, "i'll be here with you.. i'm not going anywhere" he said

i forced a chuckle, "i'll take your words then" i said as i look at him and smiled

"don't force a smile like that" he said as we wiped my tears again, "if you wanna cry then cry it's okay" he said

i nodded, "thank you Daichi.. really thank you" i said as i sobbed in his chest again

it just feels surreal you know.. to have Daichi as a mate is everyone's dream.. and here i am the lowest of bunch actually having him as a mate.. i cannot express how happy i am.. it's real life changing moment.. i really hope i don't fuck things up..


	10. Another's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna do a bit of Akaashi's pov in this chapter and also maybe Oikawa's for the upcoming chapter.. and yes Akaashi knows Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Kenma
> 
> ps : sorry for the bad grammars and all i will try to improve!

Akaashi's POV

 

i walked to the tall building known as 'school'.. a place to get education they say.. well for me it seems more like a torture room.. well of course only omegas think like that.. even if we do nothing, they would still pick on us anyways.. i sighed as i enter the building with people throwing dirty glances at me.. although there seems to be a commotion in the hall because a lot people was crowding the place.. i walked to the crowd only to see Suga-san and Daichi-san walking together, Daichi-san's hand on Suga-san's waist and pulled him close.. i gaped my mouth open a bit.. no way they actually sorted out the problem..

"whoa look at the new couple" a familiar voice said behind me

i looked back and saw Bokuto-san, "Bokuto-san.." i said

he smiled, "yo Akaashi" he said 

"good morning to you" i said as i left the crowd and walk on the left side of the hall

"and you too" Bokuto-san said as he followed my steps and walked beside me, "anyway, you have any plans for today?" Bokuto-san asked

i shook my head a bit, "none actually" i said 

his face immediately beamed, "then! we should go hang out!" he said with a bright smile

i chuckled, "where are we going?" i asked

he suddenly stopped at his tracks, "uhh.. well.. i haven't thought that far" he said as he rubbed his nape nervously

"well.. is there anywhere you wanna go Bokuto-san?" i asked

he tilted his head to the side, "hhmm.. none in particular" he said as he jogged to my side and continue walking beside me

"well, how about we try asking the others to hang out too" i said, "they might have an idea" i said

he grinned widely, "yeah! good idea Akaashi" he said as he throw his hands up in the air

i smiled, "Bokuto-san you're always full of energy huh" i said as i saw my class not far from my position right now

he chuckled, "is that so?" he asked playfully 

i nodded, "yup.. you are very energetic" i said as i stopped in front of my class, "anyways.. i'll see you later Bokuto-san" i said

he waved at me, "yep! i'll come by at lunch" he said as he jogged to his class still waving and looking at me

i waved back as he finally went up the stairs.. i proceed to get inside the class and everyone seems to be busy with their activities to notice me.. i sighed in relieve as i made it to my desk.. although i don't have it as bad as Suga-san but the stares have always been uncomfortable.. i sat down and looked at the view outside.. that reminds me.. my heat.. i haven't got it this month yet.. 

i was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell and soon the teacher came.. i continue the lesson as normal and before i know it, it's already lunch time.. wow, time sure flies fast when you are lost in thought.. i stood up and tidy up my things as i went to the cafeteria.. even in the cafeteria people weren't over the whole Daichi-san and Suga-san thing.. well it's a major development yes but it wasn't that surprising..

but i did not expect them to be the stick together type of couple though.. i thought for sure Suga-san would want to keep their relationship to a bare minimum.. i guess people do change.. i proceed to walk to the food ordering section and accidentally bumped into a hard back.. i looked up to see a guy with messy black hair...

"uh, sorry" i said as i stepped back a bit

he smiled, "nah take it easy" he said as he glanced at me then to the 'new pair', "what do you think about that?" he asked

i shrugged, "definitely not something bad" i said

he scoffed a bit, "yeah.. i do hope so" he mumbled, "by the way, i haven' seen you around.. you new?" he ask

i shook my head, "not at all, but i'm a second year so you might not recognize me" i said

he nodded his head multiple times, "i see, i see, i'm Matsukawa Issei by the way, i'm a third year" he said

"Akaashi Keiji, second year" i said as i gave him a faint smile

"well it's nice meeting you Akaashi Keiji" he said as he walked to order something and turned to look at me again, "watch out for the wolves pretty boy" he said as he grab his food and go

i blushed a bit, oh wow.. that was something i did not expect at all.. why'd he call me a 'pretty boy' i mean Suga-san is the pretty one.. Kenma is the cute one.. and the alphas are the handsome ones.. i disregard the thought and went to order my food and find an empty chair.. i was looking around until i heard a familiar voice..

"Akaashi! over here!" Bokuto-san called as he waved his arm.. i walked to him and put my tray down on his table, "sit down" he said as he patted the chair next to him

"are you not taking any food Bokuto-san?" i asked as i sat down 

he shrugged, "i don't know.. i'll just steal yours" he said as he grinned playfully

i chuckled, "feel free to do so then" i said quietly as he looked at me wit wide eyes

"seriously?!" he said 

i nodded, "sure" i said

he latched onto me and bear hugged me, "Akaashi you're the best!" he said out loud 

i blushed a bit, "y-yeah, sure, Bokuto-san please do get off" i said and he let go

"sorry was that uncomfortable?" he asked 

i looked away a bit, "a bit i guess" i said

"s-sorry about that" he said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously

"n-no please don't trouble over it" i said 

he flashed a smile, "alright!" he said brightly

"godamnit you are loud" Iwaizumi-san said as he sat down on the seat in front of Bokuto-san

"rude!" Bokuto-san said as he proceed to pout like a child

"but he ain't lying this time Bokuto" Kuroo-san said as he take a seat in front of me and Kenma taking one beside me

"sorry to disturb you Akaashi" Kenma said

i shook my head, "you don't actually" i said as i grab a fries and offer it to Bokuto-san

he gladly accepted it by taking a bite and proceed to pout, "i can't believe you're taking Iwaizumi's side Kuroo! i thought you were on my side!" Bokuto-san said dramatically 

"oh forgive me Bo" Kuroo-san said as he joked around

"cut it out you two, you're gaining attention" Iwaizumi said as he continue to eat his food

"Iwaizumi-san" i called and he looked at me, "what happen to you and Oikawa-san?" i asked

he sighed heavily, "for sure, something bad" he said as he looked at the brown haired from afar..

i looked at him in concern, "please do resolve the problem before it go out of hand" i said

he nodded, "i'll try.. i hope he's not ignoring me though" he said

"he's ignoring you?" i asked

he flash a small smile, "apparently" he said

i chuckled, "well good luck to you Iwaizumi-san" i said

he groaned, "yes thank you so much" he said 

 


	11. Trouble Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi got into a problem and he's not too keen on it
> 
> and i am so sorry for the late update!

Akaashi's POV

 

as soon as lunch is over we went back to our classes.. as soon i got in a couple of alphas was standing near my table, and me being me tried to disregard it.. maybe they were just chilling there, right? i walked to my table and sat down on my chair but the alphas shot me a dirty glare.. i quickly looked away because defying an alpha can lead to several troubles and i'm not risking it.. 

"hey, look at us" one of the alphas said as he sat on my table

i gave them a glance, "is there anything you want?" i asked

"is that anyway to talk to an alpha?!" the other one yelled

i flinched a bit, "last time i checked i never bothered you guys" i said 

the one that yells grab my arm and yanked me up, "you're really asking for trouble" he said as he growled a bit

i held back a whimper as i looked away, "leave me alone" i said quietly

"the fuck did you say, i can't hear you!" the first guy yelled as he gripped my chin and forced me to look at him

"hey,since the old one found his mate maybe we can use this one as a replacement" one of the guys said as he walked behind me, "i mean he ain't bad at all" he said in a low tone as he ran his hand through my collar 

i squirmed around releasing the grip of the other guy and took a few steps back from them, "stop taking omegas for granted" i said 

"but that's what you omegas are good at" the guy who touched my collar said, "you're just a walking prostitute" he said as he took a step towards me and grabbed my wrist as he yanked me to him.. he snaked an arm to my waist and pulled me close roughly, "if you obey me i'll be gentle" he whispered 

i pushed him away immediately, "go find another toy" i said 

he glared at me, "you little rascal" he said in a low voice, "it's because you guys think that you are more than a prostitute that you keep denying us.. you can't blame us for teaching you guys a lesson" he said as he glared at me.. "take him" he said as the other guys grabbed my wrists

"stay still and we'll take you to a private place" one of them whispered 

i widened my eyes, "n-no!" i yelled and they yanked me harder

"quit squirming!" one of them yelled as he yanked my collar roughly earning a whimper from me

"hey watch it! don't damage the property" the guy who touched my collar said

"s-sorry" the guy who yanked me apologized as they dragged me away

if i squirmed around they'll just go violent on me again, and what brings me down is the fact that people just watch.. they just disregard the scene like it wasn't anything important.. i whimpered a bit, god.. i should've seen this coming and just skip class.. i followed obediently as we stumbled upon the men's bathroom.. shivers ran through my spine as this was the place Suga-san got raped.. i looked at them pleadingly and they just smirked as they shoved me in startling the guy inside.. 

"get out" one of them said and the startled guy glared at them 

"that was fucking rude considering i'm your upperclassmen" the guy said as he finished his business and washed his hands

"betas are not invited" the guy who touched my collar said as he let out a low growl

"last time i checked the toilet is a public place" he said as he crossed his arms

the guy who touched my collar walked towards him and shoved the upperclassmen to the wall nearby, "don't make me repeat myself beta" he said 

the upperclassmen glared at him as he shoved the guy away, "just because you're the alpha doesn't mean you can toy around with betas and omegas.. or even your fellow alphas" he said 

"is minding your own business that hard" the alpha said

the upperclassmen scoffed, "you might wanna check yourself in the mirror" he said as he walked to the other two alphas, "release him" he said

one of the guys tried to kick him but he easily dodged it.. the other guy released me and lunged forward to the upperclassmen.. as the upperclassmen kept dodging soon the other one who held me joined in.. i quickly grabbed the upperclassmen when i saw a chance and ran out of the toilet with him.. although he did manage to not get hurt but there's no point in trying to pick a fight with an alpha.. all we're gonna get is a heck lot a trouble.. 

i ran to a nearby music room and closed the door behind.. thank god the curtains are all closed.. i pulled the upperclassmen with me entered the music storage room and closed the door.. we were panting hard by the time we stopped.. after a while i didn't hear any footsteps, i let out a breath of relieve.. thank god we manage to get away.. although what's gonna happen afterwards will be a pain in the ass..

i looked at the upperclassmen, "a-are you okay?" i asked

he nodded as he gave me a smile, "i'm good what about you?" he asked

i smiled, "i'm good thanks to you" i said

he proceed to lean on the wall beside, "you're pretty fast" he said

i shrugged, "maybe" i said, "thanks for standing up for me back then " i said

he smiled, "nah no problem.. they were assholes to begin with" he said

i looked away, "unfortunately they are alphas" i mumbled

"it's because they are alphas they feel like they're king of the world or some shit" he scoffed

i sighed, "what's their problem with us" i said

he shrugged, "they just wanna feel superior" he said, "once you give in he'll just think he's the best or something" the upperclassmen said as his voice was filled with bitterness

"do you.. hate alphas?" i asked

he smirked, "with all my being yes" he said, "oh, the name's Hanamaki Takahiro by the way, i'm a third year and a beta as you know" he said

"Akaashi Keiji, second year, omega" i said

"guess it'll be hard for you starting now huh" he said

i nodded, "i'll try and avoid troubles" i said giving him a faint smile

he smiled, "just call me if you need help" he said as he gestured for my phone.. i gave him my phone and he put his number in, "there"he said as he gave my phone back

i smiled, "thank you Hanamaki-san, you be careful too" i said

he nodded, "yeah" he said as he stood up and went back to his class while i stayed behind..

i really don't feel like going back to the class, what if i met them.. it won't do me any good with being caught again, i really need to find a way out of this.. 


	12. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to Suga's POV about how he takes things for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, i'm so sorry for the late update and since school is being a bitch i will update less frequent because school is starting (yes it's fucking early) but i'll try to update once every week

Suga's POV

 

the class is soon over and i walked out after i tidy up my things.. as i was walking i heard people whispering quite loudly.. but not all of them are whispers, some of them are also laughs but what creeps me out the most is the group of alphas.. they were pissed and it seems a bit out of place.. i walked pass them and put my things in my locker as i try to listen to the whispers..

"hey did you know, there's a new target?!" one of the guys said

"i heard, who was it again.. that guy, black hair, right?" the other one asked

"yeah, i mean it'll be lucky for us if we could have a taste you know" the first one said

"wasn't it Taka who started it?" the second guy asked

the first guy scratched the back of his head, "fuck he's pretty much an asshole, how the hell are we suppose to ask him" he said

"but the omega ran away right?" another guy joined in the conversation

"no way, for real?! damn that must have pissed the fuck outta Taka" the first guy said as he let out a laugh

i furrowed my brows, "hey, excuse me.." i said gaining their attention, "you mentioned.. a new omega.." i said

the new guy nodded his head, "yeah" he said

"uh.. black haired right" i said, "what class is he in?" i asked

the first guy scoffed, "what you wanna try and be the hero again? drop it pup, you'll just brew trouble all over again" he spat

i sighed, "please, name, class, characteristic i just need information" i said trying not to lose my cool

"oh wow, look.. if you try and-" the first guy said but the third guy cut him off

"he's in my class.. black hair, dark blue eyes, if i ain't wrong he's Akaashi? yeah Akaashi Keiji" the third guy said 

i looked away a bit before flashing him a smile, "alright, thanks for your information" i said

he nodded as he gave a slight smile, "no problem but this asshole here is right" he said as he pointed to the first guy, "try to lay low.. another case won't do you any good as your mate is Sawamura" he said

i nodded, "i'll try my best, thanks by the way.. and your name?" i asked

"Yahaba.. Yahaba Shigeru" he said

i nodded, "thanks Yahaba" i said 

I went to pass the second year's classes and none have Akaashi in it.. maybe he's not there but where then.. i tired the library, infirmary, cafeteria, and the gym but Akaashi wasn't in any of those.. i was walking around the second floor and take a look at the science lab but he wasn't in there either.. i walked forward and stumbled upon an open door.. it was the music room.. i went inside and looked around.. this time the storage room was open.. i went inside and found Akaashi sleeping soundly in there and surprisingly.. he's not alone.. 

"Suga?" the familiar white haired man said

"Bokuto?" i said, "what are you doing here?" i asked

he looked back to Akaashi, "well.. i heard the rumor and i just had this feeling.. it's Akaashi" he said as he sat beside the sleeping Akaashi

"you too huh" i mumbled loud enough for him to hear

he nodded, "yeah.. i don't want him to get hurt for sure.. after i saw what happened to you, i can't let him experience the same thing or worse" he said

i nodded, "no one should experience that.." i said

he balled his fist, "h-he wasn't in his class and.. i kinda panicked you know.. he's always there in his class tidying up his things.." he said

i pat his shoulder, "calm down" i said, "i'm as pissed as you about this news" i said

he nodded, "i just wanna be here for him you know.." he said

i smiled, "and you're here" i said

he looked at me with pain written all over his face, "i might be too late you know.. maybe he had a taste of bitterness while i wasn't here" he said as he gritted his teeth

i looked at him and furrowed my brows, "it's better to be late than never" i said

he widened his eyes and proceed to smile, "yeah.. you're right" he said

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi mumbled as he finally opened his eyes

"Akaashi! are you okay?! you weren't in class afterschool and all!" he panicked, "oh and i brought your bag with me" he said as he dropped the bag down beside Akaashi

Akaashi smiled, "thank you Bokuto-san... i'm sorry i worried you" he said, "did i make you worry too Suga-san?" 

Bokuto quickly shooked his head, "you did, but it's not your fault! i'm here an my own accord and all!" he said

i chuckled, "you did worry me but it's to be expected right.. you were worried about me too back then anyway" i said

he chuckled, "i guess" he said

"by the way, Bokuto how did you know Akaashi was here?" i asked

"actually the door was slightly opened.. so i thought it was a bit weird and i went in.. the storage room wasn't locked too" Bokuto said

"must have been from Hanamaki-san got out" Akaashi said

i looked at Akaashi, "what happened exactly?" i asked

he looked away, "i cannot tell you Suga-san" he said quietly

"does it have something to do with you being my replacement and all" i said

he flinched as he stood up, "anyways nothing happened yet" he mumbled

i glared at him, "you said so yourself.. 'yet'.. then we should definitely take precautions" i said

he shook his head, "if you do this your way then another omega is bound to fill my spot quickly.." he said 

i crossed my arms, "so you wanna play the hero?" i asked

he shook his head, "i'm not.." he said

i took a sharp breath, "you're gonna let them indulge in you then?" i asked

he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.. he looked away and turned his back against us.. "i don't have an answer right now" he said

i sighed, "you got a point that no omega should experience this but you're one yourself.. we can think of a way out of this" i said

he looked at me, "is that really true.. they were pretty strong willed about having an omega as their personal prostitute" Akaashi said

i nodded, "i know.. but if you succumb to them, trust me.. they'll want more omega" i said

"look omega or alpha i don't care, this is Akaashi! i just don't want him to get hurt!" Bokuto said as he raised his voice

"B-Bokuto-san.." Akaashi said

"look i know there's bound to be another victim and all but he don't have to sacrifice anyone for this, especially not Akaashi!" he said 

i chuckled, "i guess i don't need to worry about you Akaashi" i said as i turned around 

"w-what?" he asked

i smiled, "you got someone who will protect you from now on.. do me a favor and trust him.. i'll do something about this alpha called 'Taka'" i said

"what are you planning to do?" he asked

i smirked, "don't worry" i said as i walked away towards the first floor..


	13. Not Much of A Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga giving Taka a little 'lesson'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes i am finally updating after god knows how long.. i'm so sorry as my school is getting really busy and all but i will try to update more frequent

Suga's POV

 

i proceed to exit the music room and walked around the school to find this so called Taka guy.. if the information i gather was correct then this guy is suppose to be in the gym.. i walked to the gym and heard some loud noises.. i proceed to slow down my steps and observe the situation.. there's three guys and one of them was shouting like crazy.. must be Taka huh..

"you fucking assholes!" the guy yelled again

"f-fuck calm down Taka!" one of the other guy said

"calm down! you just let my omega escaped!" the first guy yelled

"look it wasn't fully our fault alright" the third guy said 

the first guy threw a punch at him and spat at him, "maybe if you didn't let him go back then i wouldn't be so pissed right now" he said

i balled my fist tightly and walked towards their direction.. the first guy hadn't notice me but it seems that the third guy did.. he signaled his other friend about my presence and the second guy quickly turned his head towards me.. they warned the first guy and he glared at me..

"the hell you want" the first guy said

i crossed my arms in front of my chest, "i heard what you did to Akaashi" i said

he smirked, "and what? you wanna beg for mercy or something?" he said 

i scoffed, "i don't need mercy from you.. you're the one that's gonna beg for mercy" i said as i glared at them

he frowned as he walked closer to me till he looked down on me completely, "quit acting so high and mighty" he said as he gripped my hair and yanked it

i winced a bit as i gritted my teeth and proceed to punched his gut hard., he let go of my hair and clutched his stomach.. his other friends were quick to return some punches but just like all those other low alphas.. they have no brains, therefore it's easy to predict what they'll be doing.. i dodged their fist and punched them square in the jaw.. i hate to say this but i did learn a few self defense back when i was in middle school.. i just don't use it so often but i guess now's a good time.. 

one of the guys threw a rather futile punch once again and this time i grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground hard.. he winced in pain as i tugged his arm a bit too rough..i looked at the others and one of them ran away real quick while the 'Taka' guy stayed and glared at me.. he cracked his knuckles as he charged towards me faster than before.. i barely dodged it as i jabbed his sides.. he growled as he grabbed my fist and twist it behind my back.. i quickly stepped on his feet and squirmed around to let go of his grip.. 

"stay still and let me teach you a lesson" he said

i chuckled, "let me rephrase that you brat" i said as i dodged his fist, "let me teach you a lesson" i said as i continue to beat them up

they aren't the smartest alpha out there but if they caught you off guard you're bound to lose.. that's how most alphas goes anyways.. they soon collapsed to the floor and panting hard.. i walked closer to them and stared down at them.. 

"do me a favor and leave those omegas alone.. they did nothing wrong and you have no right to make them your personal prostitute" i said 

"mind your own business" the first guy said

i furrowed my brows, "why don't you say that to yourself you dumbass.." i said as knelt down and looked at him, "quit threatening other omegas, don't spout things like they don't deserve to live and all.." i said as i helped him sat up

"the fuck?" he asked surprised by my action

i sighed, "because talking won't persuade you, i had to do it the hard way.." i said as i looked away a bit before turning my attention back to him, "look.. you're better than this.. bullying those omegas, betas, or even your fellow alphas, it won't make you be better.." i said

"fuck i don't wanna hear your nonsense!" he yelled as he abruptly stood up and walked away leaving his other friend

i sighed, "why must we always be on the opposing sites" i mumbled as i help the other guy out, "sorry did i hit you too hard?" i asked

he nodded his head, "yeah, godamn it that hurts like hell!" he said as he rubbed his jaw.. "but i gotta thank you i guess.. if you didn't beat him up he would be too stubborn to listen to you" he said

i smiled, "well good to see someone that understands" i said as i helped him stood up, "let's go patch  you up" i said

he chuckled, "thanks and sorry for those cowardly actions i made.. i'll explain to you why i did it and all" he said in a quiet voice

i nodded, "take your time" i said as i take him to the infirmary

 


	14. The Beginning of A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga finally making some progress about the omegas situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes another slow update, and i'm guessing the story is nearing the end, there may be some ships that's left unfinished and i might just make a sequel for them or just add em' here, we'll see the situation, thanks so much for all your supports!

Suga's POV

 

i took the guy to the infirmary and patch him up.. the damage wasn't too big but i did went a bit overboard.. it might take him a few days to heal completely but i hope this serves as a good lesson for the other alphas too.. i cleaned the guy's wound and applied some disinfectant to prevent infections.. he winced a bit but proceed to receive the treatment.. 

"so, what's your name?" i asked

"Tanaka.. Tanaka Ryunosuke, second year, alpha" he said

i nodded, "so, Tanaka.. mind telling me how it all started?" i asked

he sighed, "well after the rumor about those upperclassmen having an omega Taka kind acted up and started this idea.." he said. "although he thought about this plan, i don't know why he just did it now" 

"pardon?" i asked

"well he was already talking big about finding an omega and all but when he heard you were mated he suddenly laid his eyes on Akaashi.. he never talked about the omega, he just suddenly picks him" he said

"so he acted on impulse?" i asked

he nodded, "most likely.. i'm not saying i'm innocent, i mean i kinda agree with him back then and attacked Akaashi but he started being obsessive just now" he said as he rubbed the bruise in his arm, "he just started losing his temper and blame everything on us" 

"he was a good guy?" i asked

he shrugged, "in an omega's point of view, no.. but he was a great friend, until in comes to power.. even if we're all alphas he still wanted to be the top and all.. so it must've drive him nuts when he got caught in an argument with a beta" he said

"a beta?" i asked

he nodded, "yea.." he said

i looked away.. a beta.. that's one brave beta for standing up against Taka.. i hate to admit this, even though he is hot headed Taka got that alpha potential.. if only he stopped being so hungry for power.. he got good abilities but terrible management over it.. i sighed as i leaned back on the chair.. what's up with alphas nowadays.. 

"thanks for telling me though" i said as i looked at him, "and sorry for the rough treatment" i said

he shrugged, "as long as you teach him a lesson, this wound is a small price.." he said

i smiled, "can you go home alone?" i asked

he nodded, "yup no problem" he said 

i nodded, "then take care on your way home" i said

he stood up and gave me a smile before going out of the infirmary.. i sighed as i stood up and proceed to tidy up the things.. i was too busy tidying things up i didn't hear the door opening and someone entering.. i was pushed out of my thought when i heard the door locked, i proceed to see the person and i widened my eyes.. he was the same guy who raped me.. i took a few steps back as my body trembled in fear..

he took long strides to me and proceed to yank my hair.. i quickly pushed his hand away and my back hit the window.. he flashed a smirk as he cornered me.. i tried pushing him but he didn't budge.. i panicked as i thrashed around trying to break free but to no avail.. 

"quit struggling, no one's gonna save you anyway" he said

i widened my eyes as i gritted my teeth.. i looked away as i try to get away.. he grabbed my hand and held them together in one hand as he slapped my cheek hard stopping my movement.. i trembled in fear as his eyes showed only a cold emotion.. i tried my best to stop my tears from falling.. i quickly tried to kick him but he pushed his legs in between mine..

i throw him a glare and he smirk as he used his free hand to loosen up my collar.. i thrashed around panic ran over me, he had a hard time trying to loosen up my collar.. i take this chance to release him grip from me and also shoving his leg away from me.. i quickly pushed him away and ran to the door.. i clicked the lock open and exited the room.. i was surprised when i saw no one following me.. i panted hard as i looked around in panic, hoping no one is there to capture him again.. 

my body ran towards the place i know very well i'll be safe in.. i didn't even mean to but the first thing my body did was to run here.. i entered the large entrance as the door was open and the sound of ball being smashed was very familiar.. i looked around and searching for a certain black hair and he immediately noticed me as he jogged over to me.. i smiled in relieve when i saw him.. he looked worried for a moment but before he could ask anything i hugged him tight..

"Suga, what's wrong?" he asked

i shook my head, "nothing.. i'm just glad you're here.." i said as i flashed him a smile

a faint blush crept into his face as he smiled a bit, "what's wrong now" he said

i smiled, "i'll tell you after practice" i said


	15. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi finally runs out of patience

Suga's POV

 

the practice just ended and the members was busy taking a shower and went to the lockers... i sat on one of the bleachers and stared blankly.. even though i acted out so brave in front of Taka, the guy who raped me have a different vibe and it scares the fuck outta me.. it's like he's far more merciless than all those half assed alphas.. i sighed as i looked away.. i really don't want to meet him again.. why can't he leave me alone.. then again if he did, i bet he'll go around and find another omega to harass.. i was lost in my thoughts to not realize another person's presence coming to my direction.. 

"found you" the familiar voice said in an eerie tone

i flinched and quickly backed away, "h-how-" i was cut off by him as he stomped on the spot next to me

"you little shit.. how dare you run away.. and now you're out finding mates" he said 

i glared at him and stood up, "it's my life you can't just go and decide things for me" i said

he raised his hand to slap me again but this time i dodged it.. he glared at me as he grabbed my arm roughly and yanked me aside making me fall from the bleachers.. the bleachers aren't that high but it's enough to bruise me.. i winced in pain as my right arm hit the floor hard.. i heard him going down from the bleachers and stand in front of me.. i growled at him as he looked down on me.. 

he lowered himself as he stared at my collar.. without any warning he yanked it hard along with me.. but that wasn't the case, what scares me was the sound my collar made.. i heard a slight rip as he yanked it.. i started to tremble as he yanked it again this time the collar's metal snapped and the fabric soon left my neck.. the breeze hitting my neck uncomfortably.. i quickly stood up and covered my nape as he was quick to stand up and towered over me.. 

"n-no" i whimpered as i tried to run away 

he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back.. he snapped away my hand that's shielding my nape.. i immediately trembled hard as his grip on my wrists tightens.. i started to move around hoping to break free but he yanked my wrist hard making me wince in pain.. he started to chuckle as he bend his head down to my ear

"this is how you as an omega should act.. all submissive and helpless" he said as he chuckled darkly

i shook my head at his remark, "just because i'm an omega doesn't mean we should act all helpless" i said

"the hell is that" he said in a menacing tone as he dips his head to my nape and inhaled my scent, "glad to see that you're still available here" he said as he licked it

i flinched as tears started to form in my eyes, "s-stop!" i said 

he chuckled, "no one's gonna save you now" he whispered as he grazed his teeth on my nape

i started to sob a bit, "p-please" i begged 

"now that sounds great" he said as he yanked me even closer to him

i tightened my fist as i head butted him as he started to dip his head.. he growled upon the contact and spun me around.. i stared at him in confusion as he grabbed my chin roughly and turned my head to the side roughly.. i hissed at his behavior as he glared at me coldly.. he licked my collarbone and bite hard on it.. i let out a cry as he sunk his teeth deeper drawing blood from the wound..

"w-wha-" i said but i was cut off with him biting on my nape

i started to cry hard as he started to sink his teeth deeper.. no, no, no! i tried to push him away but he was quick to restrain my hand and sunk his teeth deeper drawing blood from the mark.. this feels fucking disgusting! that's not his place! no! i was crying hard at this point as he released me and my knees buckling away.. i can't stop trembling as he looked content with what he did.. 

i stared at him with tearful eyes and he just smirked at me.. i touched my nape with trembling fingers as his mark was deep engraved in my nape.. i whimpered as i hunched over and started to cry hard.. i didn't even notice the loud footsteps that comes over.. a familiar touch wraps me in his arm but it no longer give me comfort.. i looked at him and i can see the hurt in his eyes.. yes.. of course he's hurt.. knowing his mate is no longer pure and now he's mated with another alpha.. 

"Suga!' another guy yelled as he gained my attention

"O-Oikawa" i said as i sobbed

"S-Suga" he called once more 

i started to scratch my mark roughly and another guy stopped me as he take my hand away gently.. i looked at the guy and his blue eyes was teary.. i looked at him and started to cry.. he quickly hugged me as he rubbed on my back.. i was too busy crying to see what was happening around me.. a familiar black hair was going on a rampage to the guy who marked me.. the whole volleyball member was trying to hold him from beating the guy who marked me but no one was able to actually hold him down.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes another update hope you guys enjoyed this and yes what a turn of event indeed..


	16. Hopeless (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga confronting Daichi about what happen 
> 
> also multiple POV's in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another update, yes it seems that i will update once a week only and i gotta make something clear.. so Taka and the guy who rapes Suga is two different persons, Taka is the one who tried to attack Akaashi while the other guy is the one who raped Suga, hopefully this clears up the misunderstanding

Akaashi's POV

 

i froze when i saw the mark on Suga-san's nape.. i looked to the perpetrator and he was the guy who attacked Suga-san the first time.. i opened my mouth to yell at him but no words came out.. i turned around to see Suga-san crying hard.. it wasn't long before Daichi-san soon attacked the other guy out of rage.. i mean who wouldn't be furious if your mate got marked by another guy.. i crouched down to stop Suga-san from scratching the mark..

"Suga-san, calm down" i said quietly

he shook his head, "i can't Akaashi!" he said in distress

i pursed my lips together, "Suga-san please calm down i beg you.." i said as tears soon formed in my eyes, "i'm so sorry this happened, i really do,if i were faster maybe-" i was sputtering nonsense at this point.. 

"Sawamura!" Kuroo-san yelled as he tried to seperate Daichi-san from the other guy

"let me go Kuroo! this asshole deserves to die!" Daichi-san yelled 

i looked at the other guy and he was all beaten up but he was smirking.. i shuddered when he glanced at me and smirked wider.. i turned back to see Suga-san and he's now frozen in his spot as he kept his gaze to the floor.. his cheeks filled with dry tears.. i hugged him gently as i hold back a sob.. he just stayed silent as i hugged him.. no response or anything.. 

"Suga-san please talk to me.. we'll figure this out together i swear" i mumbled

"How Akaashi.." he choked out

i pulled away slowly and look at him.. i widened my eyes when i saw that his eyes has lost all light.. at this point i am speechless.. i just wanna cheer him up but it's true that i don't know how to fix this situation.. i don't think anyone do.. no one expected this and it hurts all of us that Suga-san had to go through this.. i grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly..

"truthfully i don't know how to fix this" i said, "but i will do anything in my power to fix this okay" i said

he looked at me and gave me a sad smile, "you are kind till the very end" he mumbled as he stood up

 

OIkawa's POV

 

me, Iwa-chan, Bokuto and Kuroo are all busy trying to stop Daichi from murdering the other guy.. but he just won't stop.. and it really scares us how angry this got him.. i pulled the other guy away from Daichi while Kuroo and Bokuto kept Daichi in place.. he kept squirming around as he keep yelling things about beating the other guy up or something.. 

"hey! release the mark!" i said to the guy 

he chuckled darkly, "and why would i do that" he said

"he's not even your mate you'll just hurt yourself and him!" i said

he laughed loudly, "if i can't have him then no one can" he said

i widened my eyes gritted my teeth, "you really are a scum till the end" i growled

he smirked, "is that so" he said mockingly

i released him as i was about to punch him but Iwa-chan beat me to it.. i looked at him in confusion.. i was gonna say something but his gaze sends shiver down my spine.. he's in full alpha mode.. he clenched his fist tightly as he walked closer to the other guy.. he just sat there smirking.. is this guy even sane?! he got bruises all over but he's smirking..

"listen here.. if you quietly release the mark then maybe you'll live to see another day" Iwa-chan said

he laughed loudly, "do it" he challenged, "come on! kill me! isn't that the only way to release the mark?! isn't that why that alpha beat the shit out of me?!" he yelled

"stop joking around! do you even know what you're saying?!" i yelled

"i do you fucking beta" he said in his alpha voice making me shudder, "but if you were to kill me then i guess people wouldn't respect you anymore huh" he said

i flinched, "is this your goal" i said as i clenched my fist, "you want to make people stop respecting Daichi and Iwa-chan?!" i yelled

he smirked, "we are alphas.. we basically rule the world.. but those shithead is acting all good and shits" he said his voice going lower, "what's wrong with getting what we want.. being born as an alpha is a privilege is it not.. not to mention this school is a special school for those who are deemed worthy.. we as an alpha has always deemed worthy!" he yelled

i lunged my fist at him but Iwa-chan was quick to stop me, "Iwa-chan let me go!" i yelled

"calm down, he's taunting you.. there's no use talking to a lunatic.. let's just straight out tell him to the teachers" he said 

"what, the big bad alpha running to the teacher are you" the guy mocked

Iwa-chan glanced at the guy, "we're in school therefore the highest person here are the teachers, i'm not stupid enough to try and solve this myself when i can let the one in charge punish you and make the whole school know what you did" he said

"the whole school would worship me! unlike you pussies they'll thank me!" he yelled 

i gritted my teeth as i glared at him, "like hell they would" i said

he smirked, "oh they will.. especially the alphas.. who wouldn't want authority" he said

i shuddered, "you're fucking crazy" i said

 

Suga's POV

 

i didn't know what happened but Akaashi dragged me back to Daichi's room.. i used to really like the smell.. but now.. i cannot handle the smell.. i hunched over and cried my heart out.. Akaashi rubbed my back slowly as i cried hard.. 

i didn't ask for any of this! i just found my mate but now shit happens.. why me.. why is it always me?! as if taking my virginity and my home wasn't enough! i traced the mark on my nape and whimpered.. when he bit me, it feels disgusting.. but now i'm in my true mate's territory yet i am also nauseous.. what the fuck does this body wants! i dug my nails on the mark and drew blood from it.. 

"S-Suga-san!" he panicked as he tried to remove my hand but i kept it in place

"Akaashi please.. i, i don't know how to feel correctly because of this godamn mark!" i yelled.. "nothing feels right! everything feels disgusting!" i yelled

i scratched the mark drawing more blood.. Akaashi tried to stop me gently but to no avail.. i kept scratching till i heard a sob.. i look to the source and Akaashi hung his head low.. i stopped scratching as i looked at my blood covered hands.. i must've fuck the mark up.. 

"why are you crying Akaashi?" i asked

he looked at me with glossy eyes, "because i couldn't do anything for you.. yet you always helped me" he said as he sobbed

i looked at him in concern and sighed, "Akaashi i'm sorry" i said..

i must've unconsciously blamed him.. it wasn't even his fault to begin with.. i'm being an asshole right now.. he just wanted to help and i'm rejecting him before he even said anything.. i pat his head with my clean hand and gave him a smile.. he looked at me with concern all over his face.. i sighed..

"it's futile i know it.. but i just wanted to blame someone you know.. i should've blamed my own self for this" i mumbled.. "if only i ran away faster then maybe i wouldn't have to get marked.. if only i jumped back then, maybe i would've died without making anyone sad" i said

he gripped my shoulders tightly, "don't say things about dying! you don't know how many people would cry for you! at the very least i know i will!" he yelled

"Akaashi ca-" i said but he cut me off

"i know this feels like rock bottom but please trust me and i'll find a way! but please don't talk about dying!" he yelled 

i looked away, "i really appreciate it Akaashi.. but some things.. are never gonna get better" i said

Akaashi opened his mouth to say something but Daichi entered the room.. i looked at Daichi and he looked at me sadly.. i bit my lips as i looked away.. god i hate that face.. i don't ever wanna see that face.. he looks so hurt.. of course he would.. his mate is a fucking whore.. 

"Akaashi would you leave us alone" Daichi said

"alright" Akaashi replied as he stood up and exit the room

we both stayed quiet as he sat down beside me on the bed.. there was a long silence.. before i heard him sighed.. i flinched a bit at it and tried my best to calm myself down.. i don't wanna see his face or hear the tone in his voice right now.. the disappointment is very clear.. i started to sob again..

"Suga.. i-" before he could say anything i beat him to it

"i'm sorry" i said as i started to sob, "i'm so sorry you had to be mates with me" i said as i choked on my sobs

he comes closer and touched my hand.. i flinched at his behavior and my body shook uncontrollably in response.. he quickly retracted his hand back.. i widened my eyes as the shaking stops.. tears started pouring when i realized what had happen.. my body openly reject him.. i looked at him in tears and he showed a concern face.. i grabbed his hand and even though my body is rejecting him.. i know that i still love him very dearly.. 

"Daichi" i called out and he let a tear fall

"Suga.. i.. i can't even touch your hand" he choked out as he removed my hand

i squeezed his hand tighter, "Daichi, even though i am not yours physically.. i do love you.. very much.. very much it hurts" i said as tears streamed down my face

he looked at me and started to let the tears streamed, "i wanna hug you Suga.. i wanna comfort you! i wanna kiss you! i wanna do what lovers do with you, but i can't! and it's because i've been careless!" he yelled 

i shook my head as i cupped his face in my hands, "it's not your fault!" i said

"Suga, release your hand.. this is hurting you right" he mumbled

"it may be physically.. but it doesn't hurt me one bit right now" i said as i gave him a smile

he closed his eyes as grabbed my hand and kissed it.. i know he's been meaning to touch me for a while now.. i do too.. even though my body is screaming in pain.. i couldn't care less.. i just want to touch him right now.. i scooted closer and touched our foreheads together..

"Daichi i have a request" i said

"what is it" he hummed

i pulled away a bit so that we are seeing eye to eye, "please mark me" i said


	17. I Don't Wanna Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy hell won't you look at that another update and yes the story is nearing the end so might make another story concerning Iwaizumi x Oikawa and Matsukawa x Hanamaki

Daichi's POV

 

i widened my eyes as i hear his request.. mark him.. i would just hurt him! the asshole's mark is deep enough to engrave a mating mark.. if i were to bite over it.. i would just hurt Suga with agony.. even though i might be his true mate but 'finders keeper'.. that alpha is absolutely right.. what if Suga would be hurting more than this.. i'd rather not take the risk.. 

"what are you talking about Suga" i said

"i mean it.. if i were to suffer.. then i'd like to try.. maybe you could still have a place" he said as he showed me his nape

the mark.. it was slightly to the left.. i furrowed my brows and quickly widened my eyes as i understand what he meant.. bearing two marks in one body is almost impossible! the burden will be too much.. imagine splitting your very being to two different persons.. and if two of them are in a rut, it'll be too painful for the omega.. not to mention the emotional mood swings will take a toll on him too..

i shook my head, "i can't Suga.. what you're proposing is too much for you" i said

he grabbed my arm and looked at me, "please Daichi.. i want to feel you as my mate" he said.. "i.. i want to feel comfort in your scent.. i want to melt in your touch" he said as he choked out a sob

"i know Suga.. i do too.. but what if the mark would just hurt you more.. i'd kill myself if i ever see you suffer more" i said

he shook his head, "it won't hurt me" he said as he gave me a smile, "you never hurt me" he said

i gritted my teeth, "but this and those are different things.. i.. i might not be able to control myself" i mumbled

he caressed my cheek, "Daichi right now.. i'm suffering much more.. i cannot stop shuddering just because i'm touching you.. i cannot stop feeling like shit just because i smell your scent.. this is all gonna kill me one day Daichi!" he yelled.. "at the very least.. let me feel comfort in you.. one last time" he mumbled

"you're saying you could die and leave me all alone" i said as i looked at him

"no one knows what's gonna happen.. all we can do is try" he said

i shook my head, "Suga please.. if you're gone.. i'd be hopeless" i said as i grabbed his hand and held it tight.. "i know you're suffering but if it's the only way to keep you alive then i will stop being near you okay.. i'll stop touching you.. you're never gonna smell my scent again.. and i'll be right here watching over you" i said

he shook his head, "i don't want to part with you Daichi! i want you! i want you so much! so much that i stopped thinking rationally! this is the only way i can think of and i promise i'll try my best to withstand the pain okay! so please" he begged as he went silent.. "please accept me as your mate" he mumbled..

i'm speechless.. a part of me wants to just mark him right here right now.. but another part of me don't wanna risk it.. the thought of him screaming in agony kills me.. it's painful for both of us to part but.. but if by doing that he won't suffer anymore.. then i will do it.. i want to do it.. but i still have this desire.. to make things right again.. even if it sounds impossible.. i want to mark him.. i want to make him mine! i want him to be with me! 

i caressed his cheek, gaining his attention.. i held him close as plant butterfly kisses all over his face.. he seemed confused till i tilted his jaw gently revealing the empty spot on the right.. i stared at the spot and swallowed my saliva.. what if this didn't succeed.. what would happen.. if this kills him.. i was deep in my thought till a touch so gentle brushed over my face.. i looked at him and pursed my lips together..

"do it for us" he said as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips.. 

i nodded as i dipped my head in his nape and inhaled his scent.. i got really dizzy as his scent washed over me.. fuck, this is not good.. i opened my mouth and my canines started to show.. i furrowed my brows as i grazed on the spot.. he shuddered hard as he let out a whimper.. i closed my eyes tightly as i sink my canines in his nape earning a whimper from him.. i bit deeper drawing blood from the mark till it seems like the mark is deep enough.. i retracted my canines and lick on the wounds.. 

i pulled away and looked at him.. i widened my eyes when i saw him smiled and let the tears fall.. i wiped his tears and he chuckled.. his chuckle made my heart beat faster as he looked at me with those pretty hazel brown eyes i loved so much.. i smiled at his reaction and joined our foreheads together.. he sobbed as he laughed.. that laughter sounds like music to my ears.. 

"Daichi.." he called and i hummed at him, "i'm yours officially" he said 

i beamed in joy as i hugged him tight, "yes.. yes, yes!" i chanted as i pulled him closer

he hugged me back, "it feels so good to be here with you" he whispered

i pulled back and smiled at him, "thank you for trusting me" i said 

he shook his head, "thank you for loving me" he said

i caressed his cheek and bought his face closer to mine, "thank you for being alive" i said as i pulled him in for a kiss


	18. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the series
> 
>  
> 
> (this chapter will be the last for this series, i might work on the IwaOi and MatsuHana in one series and BokuAka's with KurooKen's)

Suga's POV

 

i opened my eyes gently to see a familiar scenery.. it's Daichi's room.. not to mention the immense heat behind me is very calming.. i smiled to myself as i turned around and snuggled to his chest.. i cannot believe i'm bearing his mark.. this feels like a dream really.. i thought for sure this wouldn't work but it did and i am beyond happy.. 

"wake up sleeping beauty" a voice said 

i chuckled, "just five more minutes" i mumbled as i buried my face in his chest

he caressed my hair and kissed the top of my head, "come on we're gonna be late" he said

i looked up at him and smiled, "wow since when did you care about school" i said

"since you came" he said as he kissed my forehead

i giggled, "alright, come on let's go get ready" i said as i sat up 

"ugh, i kinda hoped you didn't comply" he said as he laid back to sleep again

i groaned, "oh my god Daichi let's not argue in the morning" i said as i grabbed his arm and tried to yank him up

"alright, alright" he said as he stood up and dragged me to the bathroom with him

let us not talk about what happened in the bathroom okay.. we did a lot of things and ended up arriving at school 15 minutes before the bell.. and yes people were staring.. the news about that guy getting suspended has also been announced and i can already hear the whispers.. some are just.. rude.. yes i am not wearing my collar so the mark is fully exposed.. although Daichi is always by side people are questioning my status i guess.. i'm not blaming them i must've look like a slut but i can't so shit about it.. i just want to fix this with that guy as soon as possible.. 

"Suga-san!" Akaashi called as he ran to me hurriedly and looked at the mark.. "the mark.." he mumbled

i smiled, "one of it is Daichi's" i said

he nodded, "but the other one.." he mumbled once again

i shook my head, "it's a lesson to be remembered" i said

he looked away as he finally gave a sad smile, "i am glad you are okay now" he said

i smiled, "hey don't think about it too much.. the problem will be resolved" i said

"yeah..." he said as he smiled before going away

i looked at Daichi in concern, "did.. said something wrong?" i asked

he shrugged, "he'll manage.. he keeps blaming himself when it's not his fault.. why is he taking my place" Daichi said 

i hit him playfully, "it ain't anyone's fault" i said as i grabbed his hand and walked, "it's a lesson for all of us" i said as i smiled at him

he smiled, "you sure are positive huh" he said

i chuckled, "i learn to" i said as i dragged him away


End file.
